Swim Out to Where You Were Floating in The Dark
by AsphyxiatedOnYou
Summary: "Some People Are Born With Tragedy In Their Blood" A story about a pureblood witch and her life during Hogwarts and the War. Draco/OC   suggestive ideas & language
1. Prologue

Name: Kaya Rountre

Age: 16

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'7

Pureblood Witch

Father: Arthur Rountre.

Mother: Patricia Rountre

Slipping on my black Christian Louboutin Suede pumps on my slender tanned legs, I stood up and look at the reflection of the girl that stood before me, my brown hair was up in an elegant yet a tad bit messy bun, as my green eyes stood out with the black mascara. I was wearing a three quarter sleeve dress, it was black and it reached around five inches above my knees, it was a straight neckline that covered everything from the front, but the back had a plunging neckline that reached my lower back, I turned around and saw the tattoo I had "We're All Mad Here" in cursive writing at the nape of my neck.

My expression was blank as I made sure that everything looked good, I sighed out pleased as I grabbed my Alexander McQueen clutch and walked out of my grand room heading down the stairs to find my father Arthur Rountre standing there he turned to me with a cold gaze as he nodded approvingly "right on time" he said, I bowed slightly as I stood beside him, he tapped his foot impatiently on the marble flooring as he glared up the stairs, after five minutes my mother descended the stairs in a black dress that showed a bit too much cleavage for my liking but that's just my taste, I could find any fault in my mother by simply looking at her. She did not act as a pureblood not at all but my reasons for disliking her is not that, but let us save that for another day. My dad sighed annoyed "let's get going" he mumbled, I held onto his right arm where as my mother held onto his left and we apperated to our destination.

We all stood gracefully as a man with white blonde hair went up to my father, he had a cane in his hand with a snake heading to it "Arthur, glad you could make it" the man said with a fake smile plastered onto his face, my father put on the same fake smile as he shook hands with the man "good to see you again Lucius Malfoy". I noticed the two figures standing behind Lucius they both had the same hair but the mother's bangs and top of her hair seemed to be black, the boy by her side was tall 6'2 I would presume he had silver blue eyes and he was dressed in all black, of course I noticed all this without making it seem that I even looked at them, I heard a giggle as my eyes went hard my father sighed "This is my wife Patricia, and my daughter Kaya" said my father, Lucius looked at me and I nodded with no expression and then his eyes strode to my mother as a smirk made it's way on his face "a pleasure indeed" he said as he kissed my mother's hand and she smiled "this is my wife Narcissa and my son Draco" both of the blonde figures walked up to us.

My gaze fell onto Narcissa first she was really beautiful thin, pale, and she seemed to have strong character which showed from the strong look in her eyes "what a wonderful house you have Mrs Malfoy" I flattered with the tiniest smile as I shook her hand and she smiled back "this is Draco" she said as she moved slightly to the side and Draco walked up to me, he looked restless as if so much rested upon his shoulders, but he carried himself well and hid it perfectly, he smirked at me as he kissed my hand, I gave him a polite smile "a pleasure to meet you Miss Rountre" he said and I nodded as I went back to my straight face "Arthur let us talk a bit before dinner" Said Lucius, my father nodded as he walked away with Lucius "please have a seat" said Narcissa as she walked us towards the sitting area.

My mother sat beside Narcissa on the couch, Draco sat on the armchair apposite of me, and I was on the armchair my legs crossed at the ankles as I sat up straight "how old are you Kaya?" Narcissa asked trying to start a conversation, I looked at her with a soft gaze "sixteen" I replied "oh you're the same age as my Draco, you'll be going to Hogwarts I presume?" and I nodded "what house would you like?" she asked as she poured tea into the cups that magically appeared, she handed my mother a cup and then she handed me one "I'm expected to get into Slytherin" I said as I took a tiny sip and placed my cup back "Draco's in Slytherin" she said approvingly and she smiled towards her son, whom was sitting there quietly I wasn't looking at him throughout our little conversation but I could feel his gaze on me the whole time.

Narcissa and my mother talked amongst themselves, I took another sip as my gaze fell onto Draco, he didn't shy away and move his eyes, he actually held my gaze for a while till I broke it by putting down my cup of tea and looking down, I looked back at him and he was still looking at me "have you been in Hogwarts all your life Draco?" I asked softly trying to stop him from being quiet and more so to break his gaze "yes I have" he said with a smirk "Mr. Snape teaches there, am I correct?" he nodded but he had a curious look on his face as he noticed a small smile tugging its way on my lips as I tried to hide it "how do you know Snape?" he asked with a harder look in his eyes "a small community we have" was all my reply and he nodded. both of us didn't notice that Narcissa was looking intently at us with the smallest of smiles, where as my mother was looking around with a bored look on her face.

"Draco" Narcissa said suddenly "you should escort Kaya for the rest of the summer, introduce her to your friends and keep an eye on her" she said, I looked at her with my head slightly tilted to the side "that won't be necessary Mrs Malfoy..." I started but Draco cut me off "it would be a pleasure mother" he said smirking at me, I looked at him with my mouth the slightest bit agape for a moment before I composed myself quick "I'm sure she'd enjoy that" my mother's voice rang suddenly, I didn't even look at her as I looked to my side pretending to admire the room.

"Mrs Malfoy Dinner is ready" said a timid voice, I looked towards the voice as my eyes softened up to see a house elf "go inform Mr. Malfoy and his guest, we'll be waiting for them at the dining room" she said strictly as she stood up, the house elf nodded "yes Mrs" as it disappeared and she led us to the dinning room.

Dinner passed by quietly the only people that were talking mainly were the adults, and I would always try to ignore most of what they said. After dinner the adults went to the sitting room for their "adult time" as they'd like to call it. Draco was leaning against the wall and smirking towards me, I looked up at him from where I stood "Draco" I said softly and he raised his eyebrow as the smirk slowly started to fade from his features "could we go outside for a walk?" I asked locking my eyes on to his and he seemed as if he was going to smirk but then he stopped himself and nodded, he offered me his arm and I took it as we headed outside.

We were sitting by the pool side, it was dark outside and the lights in the swimming pool were illuminating our features, he sat across from me but we were quiet close, our knees could touch but I moved a bit so they wouldn't, we sat there quietly but then he broke the silence "ehem...um so why'd you move from France?" he asked, his father probably told him about us "it's easier for my father to work with The Dark Lord" I said knowing fully well that they were a family of death eaters, he tensed a bit but then relaxed "you're not a death eater" he noted and I nodded looking up as I showed him my wrists and he nodded "you are" I said looking into his eyes, and he narrowed his eyes into a soft glare, as if he wasn't glaring at me but to a thought in his head "how'd you know?" he asked knowing fully well his mark didn't show "I could just tell, your physique mostly shows, the only reason I'd notice cause I've had a few friends that seemed to be just as rigid as you are once they got the mark" I stated with soft eyes "may I?" I asked pointing to his arm that was on his lap, he looked at me for a while but then nodded, he went to pull his sleeve but I touched his hand softly, I pulled his hand towards me as I lifted his sleeve, the dark mark appeared and I touched it softly with the tip of my fingers frowning slightly "does it hurt when I touch it?" I asked looking up at him as a strand of hair fell from my bun and graced my face, he had his mouth only slightly open as if he were trying to catch his breath and he locked his eyes with mine "no" he said regaining composure I gave him a genuine smile as I pulled his sleeve back down and put the strand of hair back up " Draco" I said softly "what time is it?" "it's ten" he mumbled still looking at me "I should get going" I said as I stood and he stood up right after me, making us quite close to each other, I felt my face heat up and then started to walk away and he followed me back towards the house.

I went up to the adults "I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I just wanted to inform you that I'm heading back to the manor" I said to my father and he nodded, Narcissa stood up "floo powder's beside the fire place, or will you apperate?" she asked I shook my head "I'll walk home, it's right next door, and I could use the fresh air" I said politely she nodded "Draco..." she started but he cut her off "I'll escort her home" he said to his mother and she smiled proudly and then held my hands "it truly was a pleasure meeting you, I hope we'll be seeing you quite often for the rest of the summer" she said politely, I nodded and smiled "hopefully, thank you for tonight goodnight Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy" I said as I nodded to him, Draco offered his arm and I took it as we left his Manor.

I let go of his arm as we strolled along the dark street lightened by the moon itself "thank you for accompanying Draco" I said softly and he shrugged "it's fine" he mumbled and we continued walking silently "there's uh going to be a ball at the Parkinson's" he said and then went quiet "yes I've received the invitation a week ago" I said softly and he nodded. We reached my manor's front door and I looked at him smiling "thank you for walking me home" I said softly and he smirked and then I smirked right back at him "goodnight Draco" I opened the door "Kaya" he said stopping me, I turned around and looked at him "since I'll be escorting you for the rest of the summer, it's only right for me to court you at the Parkinson's ball" he said his smirk washing off his face, I smirk and turn around walking into the house while closing the door I looked at him "indeed it's only right, goodnight Draco" he smirked at me "goodnight Kaya".


	2. Soaking Her Out

Second part is up, I would really love to get reviews on the story positive or negative, and I wanted to apologize for the grammatical errors in the past part, I just went through and hopefully fixed all the mistakes. Enjoy

* * *

><p>I opened up my eyes to a dim light and sighed out, I looked across the room to my curtained window as light tried to seep through it's little opening that it failed to cover, I sat up and looked at my arms that rested upon my lap, I frowned noticing how I've started to lose the color in my skin, getting out of bed I pulled the curtains open as the blaring sunlight hit my body and the heat sent tingles on my skin *tanning day it is* I thought smiling softly, I went the bathroom and washed up, looking through my drawer and decided on wearing a dark pale green bikini and the ties were a beige color, I grabbed an oversized pale cream silk button up shirt and buttoned up the middle of it, I put on a pair of creamy flats, grabbed a white towel, grabbed my wand and walked out of the bedroom, I walked down the stairs and saw Minks our house elf "good morning Minks" startling her, she looked at me and smiled "good morning Miss, the Master left this morning and the Mrs. is still sleeping" she said and a short sigh left my lips "I'm going to go outside for a swim Minks, could you please get me orange juice and cut up cucumbers when you're free" I told her with a soft smile gracing my face and she nodded disappearing.<p>

I walked out to the back yard to find our fairly large pool with a seating area beside it, I headed towards the edge of the pool put down my towel and held out my wand "accio tanning lotion" I muttered waving my wand and the lotion appeared, I started to rub it all over my body and then laid down on my towel as a smile made it's way on my face, I loved the feeling of my body being exposed to the sunlight and soaking up its rays and the heat it created, my breakfast arrived soon after and I thanked Minks as I ate away, after that I decided to start my tanning session, while tanning for 30 minutes I did not notice once that a pair of eyes were looking at me, two pairs actually "ehem" someone coughed "Kaya" said the voice, I sat up shielding my eyes from the sun not really making out who stood before me only seeing a two tall dark silhouettes. After it became clear to me whom they were, I jumped up and put my shirt back on covering myself the best I could "Draco" I said breathlessly and then I noticed his father I knew that look so well that look of lust.

That look I've become accustomed to, not to me actually but it was the effect my mother had on men, she had always loved to flaunt what she had, she was a beautiful woman on the outside. She had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair and she was quite pale, I looked absolutely nothing like her, except for my skin tone, which I tanned so it wouldn't look like hers, I felt as if the sun would soak her out of me that's what I liked to think anyway. She knew how to grab a man's attention from the way she looked to the way she talked to the way she moved, she knew exactly what to do, and by now I'm sure you could understand what I mean by all this.

"Mr. Malfoy" I said I nodded grabbing my towel off the ground for more coverage "good morning, may I ask what you're doing here" I said trying my best to compose myself but it was hard since he wouldn't stop looking at me in that horrid way, Draco stepped forward closer towards me so he broke the eye contact between his father and me "I was going to Diagon Alley to pick up the school supplies, I wondered if you'd like to accompany me" he said, I looked at him understanding what was going on or what was going to happen to be precise. "walk me to my room" I said as I grabbed his arm and walked away from his father hurriedly "I'm sorry about my father" he said quietly and I shook my head as we entered my room closing the door behind us "please have a seat" I said pointing to the little seating area in my room ignoring his apology.

"I'll just take a quick shower and get dressed, is that alright?" I asked still covering myself with the towel and he nodded "just call for Minks if you want anything to drink or eat" I continued and he nodded again, I rummaged through my closet quickly and picked out my outfit, I went to the bathroom took the quickest shower I've probably ever taken for I hated to make people wait on me. I grabbed my wand muttered a drying spell for my body and hair and quickly got dressed. I was wearing a pale cream strapless bustier top that reached two inches above my waist, a pale cream waist lined skirt that reached five inches above my knees that was quite flowy, so just an inch of my tanned ribs showed, and then I wore a thin pale cream blazer over it and I quickly put on my pale cream pumps. I was feeling very monochromatic today.

I walked out of the bathroom "I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting" I said as I pulled my hair to the side, I grabbed my wand and muttered a spell and my hair braided itself into a side fish tail. He stood up and looked at me with a strange grin it was a mix of a smirk and a smile, nevertheless it was quite attractive and I found myself smiling at his grin "you took 15 minutes, I wasn't waiting long" he said kindly and I nodded "I'm terribly sorry about earlier this morning as well" He shook his head and looked into my eyes "I'm the one that should be apologizing for that...pig" he hissed the last part with disgust as he glared at the wall on his side, I felt a tingling sensation go down my spine, I didn't know if it was because his glare was probably one of the deadliest I've ever seen, or the fact he looked highly attractive when he was angry.

I walked towards him and grabbed his hand pulling him along "let's go" I said quietly with a smirk and he mirrored my smirk right back at me with one of his own as he relaxed instantly, grabbing my small brown satchel which had my money and wand, and we headed out. We walked down the stairs I noticed my mom having lunch with Mr. Malfoy in the other room and I couldn't help but notice her hand on Mr. Malfoy's thigh, I shot Draco a side glance and he was glaring at them, he pulled my hand so I'd walk faster, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and walked into the fireplace "hold on" he mumbled as he put a hand around my waist, I hugged his side and he threw down the powder "Diagon Alley" he said loudly.

I held onto Draco for a moment to steady myself for I always feel a bit light head and it's hard to keep balance whenever I travel through the floo network. I noticed that his arm around my waist was holding me tightly but he let go instantly once we got out of the fireplace, he took out his wand and pointed it at me "tergeo" he muttered and I was cleaned off from the fireplace and he did the same thing to himself, I felt awkward standing beside him after seeing what happened at home "Draco..." I started but he cut me off "let's not" he said looking around, everywhere except for me "Draco!" I heard a female shout I looked to my side and saw a girl that was probably shorter than me she was pale she a had short dark hair and dark eyes, Draco looked at her annoyed "I missed you so much! you're coming tomorrow, right? I can't wait to dance with you Draco!" she said fluttering her eyelashes as she giggled and hugged his arm he sighed annoyed and then she looked at me "who are you?" she gave a dirty look, I stood there wide eyed shocked "I'm going to get my books, I'll meet you back here Draco" I said ignoring the girl that stood before me "I'll go with you..." he started and I held up a hand "I need some time alone, after...yeah, I'll catch you later" I said and left him walking out to the busy roads of rushing wizards in Diagon Alley.

The people around were looking at me strangely probably because I wasn't wearing a robe, I hated that dreadful thing! never have I worn it and I didn't consider wearing it now. I ignored the looks around me as I walked along looking at the shop signs Flourish & Blotts *that must be the book store, what a peculiar name* I walked in and saw many books in the room I took out the Hogwarts lists of books I needed and started grabbing the books, when I was done I had it all delivered back to my house. I walked back out to the busy streets, after a good hour I've gotten everything that I needed.

I headed back into the Leaky Cauldron I glanced around and noticed that Draco hadn't arrived yet, so I sat down at one of the empty tables near the window, A house elf appeared before me "Would you like anything to eat miss?" he asked I smiled down at him "could I please have a glass of water and maybe uh a Turkey sandwich, yeah that would do" and he smiled back at me "right away Miss" after a few moments the elf came back with my order "thank you Sir" I said smiling paying him and he nodded going away.

I sliced my sandwich into two triangle halves, I grabbed a napkin wrapping my sandwich as I ate in silence "um excuse me" said a voice from beside me, I looked to my side and saw two boys and a girl, I patted my lips with a napkin as I placed my sandwich down "hello?" I said unsure "oh sorry we didn't mean to disturb you but, are you new here?" asked the pretty brunette girl and I nodded "oh lovely will you be attending Hogwarts then?" she asked with a kind smile and I nodded yet again "it's a bit rude not to introduce yourselves" I said softly, they looked wide eyed and embarrassed for a moment "we're sorry I'm…" the boy with the glasses started but he was cut off.

"Pottah what the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" hissed an enraged voice, I looked up and saw Draco walk over and glared at this "Potter" boy "What do you want Malfoy?" said the red head "why don't you take your half-blood and mud-blood friends and leave, you blood traitor" hissed Draco with disgust as he glared heatedly at Potter "Don't call Hermione that you ferret!" said the red head enraged standing in front of the girl as if he were protecting from an invisible force, Draco and Potter kept on glaring at each other as I watched "are they bothering you Kaya?" asked Draco softly changing his character completely, I looked up at Draco, then at the rest and then out the window "if you all won't mind I'd like to have my lunch in peace, if you insist on acting like ten year olds, please take it elsewhere" I said annoyed.

I heard footsteps of departing feet I looked back at them and there stood Draco alone quietly, quite embarrassed of himself I suppose "you can have a seat if you like" I said looking at him, he sighed and sat down "would you like the other half of my sandwich I'm getting quite full" I said and he looked at me for a while and then just nodded, I slid the plate slowly towards him "that word you used, it's really degrading Draco" I said softly and then took a sip of water, he looked down a bit upset after what seemed like a couple of minutes "I'm sorry" he muttered beneath his breath, I smiled softly knowing fully well he was a boy with a big ego so him even muttering it meant a lot to me.

I continued drinking my water as I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked up and saw Draco looking at me and I smirked at him as he smirked right back chuckling really softly as he continued eating the other half of my sandwich, I smiled and looked around as my eyes landed on a man with jet-black hair and pale skin "Draco I'm sorry could you excuse for just a moment" I said and he looked at me confused but nodded.

I got up and made way towards the man and tapped him on the shoulder, he looked up at me wide eyed as the biggest smile made its way on my face, he turned around shock written on his face but he tried the best to hide it "hello" I laughed softly "Kaya! what are you doing here?" he asked shocked "I wanted to surprise you tomorrow at the ball, but seeing you all of a sudden is too tempting not to greet you right now" I chuckled and then I stopped smiling and looked at him with sad eyes "I really missed you" I muttered as I hugged him, I heard a few soft gasps around me but ignored them, he gave me a one arm hug and I let go "sorry" I mumbled a bit embarrassed looking down "never be sorry" he said softly hand on my head, I smiled and looked up at him "I will see you tomorrow, I should be going" he said and I nodded "till tomorrow then" my smile widening and he nodded.

As I walked back to Draco I noticed the three trio looking at me shocked while as Draco was looking at me confused, he stood up and held my left upper with his right hand softly I could almost not feel his touch "I thought you just said 'small community we have' was how you knew Snape" he said with a tad bit of a harsh voice, I furrowed my eye brows confused as to why he's acting this way, but then smiled softly and held his left hand in mine and I could feel him relax "he's like a father to me Draco" I said biting the side of my lower lip softly trying to hold back a giggle as relief hit his face "we should head back" I smiled and he groaned but agreed nonetheless and we walked back to the fireplace and head back to my house.

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat there completely at a loss for words "she…hugged…Snape" said Harry slowly trying to comprehend the scene that just occurred before him "oh honestly Harry he _is_ human" said Hermione but still shocked herself "who in their bloody right mind would want to hug _him?_" said Ron disgusted and Hermione slapped his head "Ronald!" she said angrily "and then Draco was being…_civil_?" said Harry not believing anything he saw that day at the Leaky Cauldron, they all sat there quietly each one lost in their own thoughts as Harry finally broke the silence "I wonder who she is…"

I stumbled out of the fireplace with Draco behind me, I stood up straight patting off the dust "Kaya! where were you?" I looked up and stood up straight "father…Draco took me to Diagon Alley to get my school supplies" I said softly looking into his eyes, he hated it when a person didn't look into his eyes when he was talking for he knew they would most likely be lying if they didn't, he nodded and looked at Draco "thank you for escorting my daughter" he said "not a problem sir, I should be heading back home" he said bowing as he stepped back into the fireplace and said "Malfoy Manor".

A creak of the stairs attracted mine and my father's attention, my mother waltzed down with her hair a bit unkempt and her dress a bit twisted, she smiled as she fixed her dress and hair "Arthur you're back!" she said smiling sweetly, my father looked at her and then looked back at me, he walked up to me and kissed my head "I'll see you at the ball tomorrow" he said and then apperated away.

"You told him!" she screeched and she glared at me "I told him nothing, not this time at least" I hissed as I walked past her up the stairs "Crucio" she hissed as she pointed her wand at me I fell clutching my head trying to hold back my screams, good thing about my mother she wasn't that powerful of a witch, she used that curse on me several times in my past so it didn't hurt so much, either she was growing weaker or I was growing stronger, she glared at me for not screaming so she walked closer so her wand was only ten centimeters away from me, I screamed loudly but then held it back twisting my body in pain. She stopped it and then smirked at me walking away.

I stayed on the floor for a while trying to catch my breath "Oh Miss" said Minks worried she held my hand and apperated us to my room so I was laying in my bed "Minks will go get medicine" she said and vanished, I curled myself in a ball trying to make the pain subside. Minks came back and handed me a small glass of purple goop, I swallowed it quickly as I chocked from it's horrible taste, I looked at her with grateful eyes, as I felt my eyes grow heavy and I fall into the black abyss.


	3. Surprise Me

I woke up from someone tapping my shoulder, my eyes fluttered open as I saw Minks in front of me "Miss you need to get dressed" I sat up and felt much better thanks to Minks "thank you Minks" I smiled kindly at her and she smiled back "anything for the Miss" and she disappeared. I got out of bed knowing that the medicine Minks gave me knocked me out probably for over 12 hours, I stretched myself and heading to the shower. The hot water cascading off my bruised body made me feel so much better, I smiled feeling refreshed as I stepped out of the shower I dried myself off and put on a perfume lotion on my body, I head to my closet and grab a dusty grey chiffon dress, the whole dress was made of a pleated chiffon fabric, it was tight at the waist and back neckline was plunging till my waist, the bottom part gathered at the waist and flowed to the floor perfectly. I magically made my hair into soft curls and put it to one side of my face, my make up was a very soft dusty grey and my lips and cheeks had a natural color to them, I smiled at my reflection as I slipped on my heels on *perfect* I thought smiling only the slightest.

I looked at the clock and smiled walking out of my room and down the stairs gracefully as saw my father "right on time" he said nodding and I smiled softly "you look beautiful" he complimented and I felt shocked yet I didn't show it "and you look very handsome father" my smile only growing larger, my mother walked down the stairs in a red dress made of stretch jersey it was a sweetheart neckline that showed a bit cleavage and the dress hugged her perfectly "let's go shall we" said my father, I grabbed his arm and my mother did the same as we apperated to Parkinson's household.

I let go of my father as he walked away with my mother greeting Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy whom looked very beautiful in her extravagant dark green gown, I smiled to myself admiring her as I stood near the wall away from the crowded area a bit, I felt plenty of stares on me, then felt a hand on the small of my back, I turned my head and saw Draco "you're making everyone stare" he said with a smirk and I smirked back "I have a tendency to do that" "you're breath taking" he said honestly and I smiled holding his hand "you look quite handsome yourself" and he smirked "what are you smiling about?" "your mother looks really beautiful I couldn't help but stare" I said honestly and he smiled softly at me "no music?" I asked confused "not until the guest of honor arrives" he said looking down at me "and who would that be?" I asked raising my eyebrow, and the I noticed everyone backing away from the main entrance, and Draco held my hand harder as he clutched his wrist with his free hand "The Dark Lord" I muttered shocked that he'd actually be here.

Most of the people in the room were groaning out of pain and some even howled from the immense pain that penetrated their arms, Draco gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from yelping, I moved his hand touched his scar slightly massaging it with my fingertips and I could see him relaxing a bit. Suddenly the door flew open and everyone stood straight as Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange walked in right behind The Dark Lord himself. He entered, his features were snake like and his skin so pale as if he'd never seen sunlight a day in his life he was wearing black robes and walked weakly I could see that he was weak physically but it showed in his eyes that he was full of power, I gasped softly at the sight of him, for this would be the first time I've ever seen him. If you asked me what I thought of him, well I wouldn't be able to answer that for I honestly did not know what side I belonged to.

I was still holding Draco's hand and massaging it with my other hand, The Dark Lord passed a few people but then his eyes landed on my father "ah Rountre I see you've finally made it" said The Dark Lord in his silky voice "yes my lord" he said as he bowed deeply, you see my father was one of the most important people to the Dark Lord almost, almost as important as Snape "this must be your wife and where's the daughter of yours? Severus's most prized possession" he snickered "she's over there sir" he said nodding towards me, for some reason I couldn't move mostly out of fear but I wasn't sure exactly.

He walked over to me "so this is the little girl that's been keeping you busy Severus, she doesn't look strong, maybe you should've paid attention elsewhere perhaps" I kept my gaze on the Dark Lord never wavering not an emotion showed in my eyes "not a little girl though, you're looking quite attached to the young Malfoy I can see" his silky voice ringing in my ears, I bowed slightly keeping my gaze to the floor as I spoke "It's only a lady's duty to make the man that is courting her feel like the only man in the room, my lord" I said softly but my voice did not shake once, he glanced at our hands smirking and then touched my chin and made me look at him "and why do you not posses the dark mark?" I looked at him straight in the eyes "if I may be too bold my lord, but I do not need a mark to show my loyalty to you, when the time comes my loyalty shall be proven" he snickered "do you have an answer to everything?" and I looked down quietly and he snickered even more "perfect a perfect daughter you have Rountre" I still kept my gaze down but I could feel my father's approving look.

"This is a ball" said the Dark Lord "and you shall dance with me" he hissed in my ear, I look up at him and bowed "of course my lord" I let go of Draco and held the Dark Lord's arm, when music started to magically play, he put his hand on my waist and other in my hand and one of mine were on his shoulder and we moved to the music "do you find me repulsive?" his silky voice asked but only I could hear him and I looked at him straight in the eyes "people will only see what a man wishes them to see" I said softly never tearing my eyes from his snake like ones and he snickered "what a joy you are" the music ended and he stopped "smart girl, maybe Severus didn't entirely waste his time on you after all" and then walked away to take his seat.

Draco walked up to me with his hand on my back "are you alright?" he whispered "I suppose" I muttered but nodded nonetheless, I held his hand, and we walked away from the dance floor. "Oi! Draco you didn't introduce us to your friend" said a tall boy that walked up to us with another boy and that girl from the other day at Diagon Alley whom was sending daggers with her eyes towards me "I'm Blaize Zabini" he said smirking as he kissed my hand and I nodded "Kaya Rountre" "that's Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson" muttered Draco and I smiled softly at them.

"It seems like you've caught the Dark Lords attention" winked Blaize and I gave him a straight face shrugging "I don't see why he's curious with you…" started Pansy "Severus's prized possession" she snorted while giving me a smirk "I wonder in what way" Draco glared at her and she only smirked at him, I gripped Draco's hand more unconsciously as I smirked back at her "you should watch your tongue Parkinson, you have no idea what I'm capable of" I said calmly then smiled and she glared "sadly I thought a Parkinson would act more like a pureblood, and not lower than that, so I'd prefer if you kept your glares to yourself and preferably don't speak to me, cause I really don't associate myself with such low class" Draco and the two boy snickered and then he put a hand on my lower back "we're going for a walk excuse us" said Draco and I followed him out to the balcony "interesting night" he said smirking and I nodded as I leaned against the railing looking down with a small smirk on my lips "thank you for bringing me out here" I said in the softest of voice and looked at him with grateful eyes, he nodded as he leaned his back on the railing close to me and we just stood there enjoying each other's presence.

"Most of the Slytherin's our age are going to come to my house tomorrow, I do it every year before school starts, we're going to swim then hang out and everyone stays over for the night, then they leave next day to pack up for school…well I was wondering if you'd like to come" he said looking up at the sky, a small smile tugged itself on my lips as I leaned my head on his shoulder "I'll come but I won't be able to sleep over" I whispered and he nodded not really listening to what I said for his thoughts were too preoccupied with my head being placed on his shoulder.

*Pull yourself together Draco, why am I even getting worked up over a girl leaning her head on my shoulder? I've hooked up with many girls, _she's just a girl_* Draco beat himself in his head, Draco didn't know what got into him when she arrived. Come to think of it before she arrived he'd just gotten his Dark Mark a few weeks before, he's been training for Merlin knows how long, after being on the missions whether it was killing muggles (not that he ever killed one, he'd just try to fade out between the other death eaters) or doing a job for the Dark Lord such as spying on wizards from the Order, he never felt just when doing all that. And then there comes Kaya the girl whom he knew almost nothing about yet is intrigued greatly about her, he felt protective of her, she seemed fragile to him but he could tell at the same time she would probably be a very strong witch. He frowned realizing he really did know anything about her but it's only been a few days since he met her and he'd already become in some way attached to her, he didn't want anyone other than himself near her. She was beautiful, classy, she made him feel better and she stood up to him but not how Potter and those other goody-little-two-shoes did but more like she stood up to him because she cared? He wasn't quite sure.

I felt Draco's eyes on me "am I making you uncomfortable with my head on your shoulder Draco?" I asked not moving "no" he said quickly, I laughed softly and moved my head as I stood in front of him smirking and he looked at me confused "good cause you're quite comfortable" I said still smirking and he smirked right back "we should get back inside, maybe you'll even surprise me" I said pushing his chest weakly with my fingers, I turned around "surprise you?" he asked confused, I looked behind me with a twinkle in my eyes as I bit the corner of my bottom lip, a habit that's grown on to me to hold myself back from laughing "by being a gentleman and asking me to dance" I said walking away not seeing the smirk that graced itself on his face as he followed me.

I felt a hand on my back and hot breath near my ear "care to dance?" a low voice whispered in my ear making my insides tingle I turned my face so it was only inches away from his as I smirked "I'd love to" I whispered and he smirked back holding my hand and leading me to the dance floor. His hand rested on my waist and mine on his shoulder his silver blue eyes locked onto my green ones as we danced to the song that was playing not once did we break our gaze, not once did we smile or smirk, we were simply looking into each other's eyes savoring this moment as much as we could.

I let go of his shoulder as the song ended "you're a pretty good dancer Draco" I smirked and he smirked right back "you weren't so bad yourself Rountre" and I chuckled realizing they stopped the music "dinner time" said Draco noticing the look on my face and I nodded. We headed to the long dinning table and I sat beside my mother and Draco sat beside him mother. So the Dark Lord was at the head on his right side Severus, my father, my mother then I and the rest of the guests and to his left were Bellatrix, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy then Draco who was across from me.

No one ate till the Dark Lord started and showed that he was pleased, after that I grabbed my glass of red wine and took a tiny sip from it "so Miss Rountre what has been Severus teaching you?" asked the Dark Lord as if he were taunting me "I've finished all the curriculum of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts according to what they teach in every school, I'm in a 7th year level in everything else, but I don't excel in Care of Magical Creatures" I said softly looking at him, he looked interested "she's a great student my Lord" said Severus "and an excellent dueler she is" he continued the Dark Lord nodded as he continued eating, I ate only the tiniest bit of salad "yet I heard you weren't the head student in your school" he snickered "for someone that seems to excel in everything" and then I heard a snort towards the end of the table, I glanced to the side and saw Pansy giving me a ridiculing smirk "I like to keep myself under the radar my Lord, it's better to have less attention" I said looking him in the eyes and he smirked, I glanced down thinking how much I hated attracting his attention, no good would come of this. "your daughter is quite entertaining Rountre is she promised to anyone?" he said glancing at my father, "no my Lord" and the Dark Lord nodded going back to his meal.

I played with my food for the rest of dinner, almost everyone got up after the Dark Lord but I simply sat there playing with my food "Kaya" said a voice and I ignored it , I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped a bit looking up at Draco I smiled weakly and then looked back at my hands "I told your father you weren't feeling well and that I would escort you home if you liked Kaya" he said softly bending down so he was at my sitting level, I looked at him and nodded biting the inside of my mouth, he helped me up and placed an arm around my waist as we headed to the fireplace that was thankfully in the dinning room "Rountre Manor" he said and threw the dust on the ground.

We arrived at my house and I still held on to him, I had to admit it was frightening the Dark Lord paid attention to no one, and him showing curiosity in a person only meant that he wanted to use them somehow, and I couldn't help but shudder from him asking my father if I was promised to anyone. Draco kept his arm on my waist but then he placed his other hand under my knees and picked me up, I simply couldn't let go of him being too lost in thought I didn't even realize I was home. He walked upstairs and put me in bed "Kaya" he said softly, he obviously had no idea what to do for he was never put in such a situation with a person, and he never really gave a second thought to another human being other than his mother.

I had my eyes closed shut the whole time lost in my thought "Kaya" Draco said a bit louder than before, I opened my eyes and exhaled trying to calm myself "Draco I'm sorry" I whispered and he looked at me confused "you should go back to the party, I'm going to get some sleep" I said not looking at him "Kaya…" he started but I cut him off "please…Draco just please I need to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow" I said quietly as my eyes stung from the tears I was holding back, I felt him get off my bed and heard footsteps towards the door "I know this probably wont mean much to you coming from me, but I won't let him touch you" he said with confidence in his voice and I heard the door shut, tears fell freely from my eyes as I cried myself silently to sleep.


	4. Teenage Hearts' Beat Faster

I really would appreciate some feedback on the story, and this part contains suggestive ideas so, you've been warned

* * *

><p>I groaned as I placed one hand on my throbbing head, I hated falling asleep crying I always feel worse in the morning. There was a tapping on my window, taping on my window? I got up walking slowly towards my window pulling open the blinds "Merlin!" I whined as the blazing sunlight hit my eyes I shielded my eyes to find a falcon tapping my window with a letter tied to it's foot, I opened the window and it screeched "be quiet" I whined grabbing the letter quickly and then closing the window. I sighed out annoyed and gave my back to the window leaning against it, I opened the letter *I wonder who would send me a letter?* I honestly didn't have many friends I was mostly home schooled back in France, my father preferred staying under the radar and to exist as less as he possibly could, but the Dark Lord finally ordered him to come to England, and my father trusted Snape and that's probably the only reason that I was going to attend Hogwarts. I opened the letter inside the envelop as the smallest of smiles made its way on my lips.<p>

_Good Morning Rountre._

_It's one p.m, where are you? All the guests have arrived, you can't possibly leave me with these bumbling imbeciles alone for the whole day, you better be here in at least an hour or I'll use force_

_X Draco_

_P.S we'll be swimming once you get here, so come with your swimwear, and extra clothes to change later, although I wouldn't mind you being in your bikini all day._

I chuckled softly as I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and dried my hair into soft natural waves and finally getting dressed in my white bikini. I grabbed my gold gladiator sandals and put on an oversized soft cottoned tank top that reached just enough to cover my butt as I walked, I grabbed a brown satchel and put in my extra clothes and such and then walked out of my bedroom.

I arrived at the Malfoy Manor at ten past two p.m and walked up the front door knocking. I was greeted by Narcissa "good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy" I said softly and she forced a smile "come in" she said weakly, I did as I was told "Draco's in the backyard" and she turned to walk away "Mrs. Malfoy, I just wanted to say that you really looked beautiful last night" I said honestly, she turned around and gave me a real smile yet she still looked upset, neither of us noticed Draco whom was leaning against the wall with a warm look in his eyes as he smiled at me"she was admiring you yesterday, couldn't stop complimenting you mother, you truly looked perfect" he said softly making his presence known, and then he walked up to his mother and kissed her forehead and she hugged him "you two go enjoy your time" she said wiping a lone tear that fell from her eye and she smiled widely. Draco nodded and she left the room.

"You're late" he smirked at me "I was just about to kidnap you" and I chuckled "you wouldn't be able to handle me" I smirked right back as he approached me, and I noticed he was still in his white v-neck shirt and a pair of grey swimming trunks "let's go get you wet" he winked as he picked me up and took me outside towards the pool, I looked at him shocked and then smirked "I bet you'd like that" I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he stopped suddenly and looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I got down from his arms looking innocent as I walked up real close to his face and then I smirked and he looked as if his mind was wandering off, my hands trailed over his chest and I leaned towards his ear "looks like you need to cool down" I whispered as I bit my lip and pushed him hard, his eyes went wide, shock written all over his face as a splash was heard soon after, I couldn't help but laugh whole-heartedly.

Draco's head popped out of the water as he glared but then smiled as he saw Kaya laughing, he never heard her laugh like that, her laugh was beautiful, he didn't know how a laugh could be beautiful but let's put it this way, he wouldn't mind, well he'd actually love to hear that laugh all the time and he knew that there was no possible way that he could ever get tired of that laugh.

I finally stopped laughing to notice that Draco was staring at me with a goofy grin on his face, and to notice the people that were watching us, quite a few people actually, I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear feeling nervous suddenly from all the attraction, I looked back at Draco to see him getting out of the pool "what the bloody hell do you all think you're looking at?" he said as he glared at everyone and I bit my lip thinking he looked really cute as if he were embarrassed. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Draco smirked feeling in control, he then looked at me "you're definitely Slytherin material" the smirk still playing on his face and I chuckled "come on, the water's great" he said trying to make me relax and I smirked "are you that desperate to see my half-naked Draco?" I asked and he smirked right back and walked up to me "I want to see you half-naked just as much as you want to see me" he said feeling in control.

I slid off my shoes and walked up really close to Draco smirking "I'm not falling for that again" he smirked, and I looked at him confused "I just thought I'd relieve you from your wet shirt, oh well" I smirked as I took off my thin top slowly making sure my bare skin was softly grazing his wet form, I tossed my shirt back to find him trying hard to keep his eyes locked onto mine I chuckled and then walked around him, stepping down the pool steps slow noticing him staring at me at the corner of my eyes, and not really noticing the other boys that were looking at me lustfully the whole time, once I was all in I smirked "come on, the water's great" I imitated him, he took off his shirt smirking, my eyes fell onto his skinny yet muscular upper body muscles and Draco snickered with a smirk "like what you see?" he asked standing at the edge of the pool and I smirked back "I've seen better" I laughed at his expression and ducked down into the water.

I heard a splash soon after and then I surfaced looking around, I suddenly felt a tug on my leg and was being pulled down into the water, I opened my eyes and saw Draco, I laughed as air escaped my lungs and bubbles floated to the surface and then we both swam up again and then he smirked "wait here" I nodded confused as I hung on to the edge of the pool and Draco walked back into the house.

"Hey Kaya" said a voice I looked to my side and saw Blaze and a skinny lanky boy swam towards me "Zabini" I said acknowledging him and then looked back at the house waiting for Draco "I'm Theodore Nott" said the other boy trying to attract my attention, I looked at him and nodded "pleasure" I said softly and they swam closer "so are you hooked up with Draco?" asked Nott and I just looked back at the house "shouldn't you mind your own business Nott?" I snidely asked rolling my eyes "well it would be my business if you were single, but knowing Draco he probably already hooked up with you" he smirked showing off perfectly white teeth and winked, I smirked "you don't even have a chance to get with me…Nott" I laughed saying his name with attitude ignoring the second thing he mentioned about Draco and he glared as Blaze was just looking back and forth "and why not?" he glared "I'd rather save you the humiliation and not answer that" I smirked hoisting myself out of the pool and walked away from them, I sat down leaning back on the pool lounging chair as I closed my eyes soaking up the sun.

"What part of stay right there didn't you understand?" a voice asked softly beside me fearing I was probably asleep, I smiled and looked at Draco who was right beside my face "I like the sun" I said dully and he smirked "come on, I want to show you something" he said as he stood and held out his hand, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me back into the now empty pool, everyone else was hanging out at the lounge area with the music and drinks. He took out his wand from his trunks and pointed it at me "spiritusaqua" he said and then quickly did the same spell to me, I felt as if I were suffocating until he pulled me under water and I realized I was breathing under water, I looked at him shocked and he laughed I could hear his actual laugh "I read this spell during the summer by mistake, I wanted to try it out" he said as he held my hand and pulled me to the bottom of the deep end of the pool, we laid down on the tiles of the pool flooring and looked up at the sky "I bet you've never seen a sun set under water" he smirked looking at me, I looked at him and smiled holding his hand tighter as I chuckled looking back up at the red sky not seeing the smile that was drawn onto his face as he looked at me.

After watching the sunset everyone left to get dressed for dinner "everyone has a guest room since they're sleeping over, you can get dressed in my room" he stated as I looked at his departing guests, I nodded following him up the stairs and to the right wing of the house to his room. "you can shower and get dressed here, I'll wait after you" he said and I smiled nodding. I showered real quick dried off wrapping the towel around me securely and left the bathroom, Draco was laying on his bed with both arms behind his head with a calm look on his face, I walked over to him "Draco" I whispered softly and his silver blue eyes looked at me with a smile "shower's free" I said softly smiling, he got up and walked to the bathroom when I heard the shower start up I started to get dressed. I wore a silk short white dress, a beige cardigan that was unbuttoned on top of it, and a white Chanel belt over the cardigan and dress at the waist, I put my hair up in a messy bun and slipped on beige heels as I sat on Draco's bed.

"Are you dressed?" he asked through the bathroom door "yeah" I said and he walked out of the bathroom in black pants and a v-neck black shirt that was a bit loose and it was long sleeved so that he would cover his mark I'd presume. I walked up to him smiling as I grabbed the towel from his hand and dried off his hair giggling "there" I smiled as I messed up his now almost dry hair with my fingers, I looked at him and bit my lip realizing that we were really close to each other "shall we go to dinner?" I asked softly and he nodded and held my hand in his as we left the room.

We walked into the dinning room and it was partially full "what took you two so long?" asked Blaize winking at Draco "shut up Zabini" he muttered as he pulled out a chair for me to sit and then he sat down beside me and everyone started to eat and chat about Hogwarts and their memories about it, I just sat there listening to them interested "Draco was turned into a ferret once" said Blaze laughing as he told me, I looked at Draco whom was glaring at Blaze "at least I didn't get hexed and all my clothes evaporated in Flitwick's class" he smirked and I simply chuckled at the both of them "yeah but I got Ashley from Ravenclaw" Blaze winked "she definitely liked what she saw" and then he looked me with a smile, I rolled my eyes "she must be mentally deficient" said a girl that sat beside him, she had blonde hair and brown eyes, she was quite lovely actually and I smirked at her "oh shut up Avery" muttered Blaze glaring at her and she laughed.

"So Kaya, where did you transfer from?" she asked looking at me interested "oh I was home schooled actually" and she nodded "well you'll love Hogwarts especially if you get into Slytherin, Snape let's us get away with anything" she winked and I laughed softly "she'd get away with anything with Snape no matter what house she's in" said Blaze laughing and I shook my head "on the contrary he's actually really strict with me, he taught me Defense Against Dark Arts sometimes when he was free, I'd study for like six hours a day and if I made a mistake he'd make me write long essays due the day after" I chuckled and they looked at me wide eyed "harsh" said Avery laughing along "well Draco is Snape's favorite" she continued and I looked at Draco "oh really?" and he just shrugged "I have a tendency to be that" he smirked repeating what I said just the other night and I chuckled.

"Draco could you be a darling and help me with something?" A voice came from the door we all stopped eating and looked at Mrs. Malfoy whom just entered the room, Draco began to get up "I don't know what to wear to dinner tonight" she said and he sat back down with an annoyed look "actually, Kaya come along, I'm sure you'd be more of a help than him" she said as she slapped her sons head really softly, I giggled and nodded "of course Mrs. Malfoy, may I ask where the dinner will be?" I asked as I got up from the dinning table "oh Lucius always takes me to this restaurant in London for our anniversary" she said rolling her eyes at her absent husband and we walked out of the room not noticing the smirk that was placed on Draco's face as he watched us leaving.

"So tell us Draco, is she your girlfriend, or maybe promised fiancé? Your mother seems fond of her" winked Avery "she's not promised to him" hissed a voice and they all looked at Pansy whom had a disgusted look on her face and Draco glared at her "actually we're just friends" he said looking back at Avery "so did you guys, you know?" asked Blaze with a suggestive look and Draco glared "she's not some cheap whore Zabini" "that never stopped you before" snickered Nott whom was seated beside him "and plus the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, we all know whom her mother is" he continued as he stood up with a smirk, next thing Nott knew he was up against the wall with Draco's wand beneath his chin, everyone jumped from the sudden movement and Nott just looked at Draco wide eyed "if you ever say anything like that again, I promise you I won't stop myself from using the Killing Curse on you Nott" he said heatedly and disgust could be hinted in his voice as he said Nott's name, Nott nodded whimpered slightly and Draco let him go with a final shove. Nott got back on his feet as Draco had his back to him, but then Draco turned around and gave him a punch "get out of my house" Draco glared at the boy on the ground, Nott scampered to his feet shocked and then left as quickly as he could, Draco stood there for a while calming himself down and then went back to his seat as everyone continued their meal in silence.

Mrs. Malfoy and I were in her really large walk in closet looking through her clothes "maybe I should wear something classic Chanel" she said as she sighed "do you usually wear that to dinner?" I asked and she nodded "then no, Mrs. Malfoy you have to surprise him, wear something you usually wouldn't wear and trust me the moment he sees you he'll change all plans and probably steal you away for the week" I winked feeling really comfortable with her suddenly and she smiled "well then what do you have in mind?" she smirked, I looked through the closet and smiled widely "perfect".

Narcissa looked at herself with her moth slightly open, her hair was parted from the side which was in big curls, so one side of her face showed her black hair and the other her blonde and it was in a bun in the back with a few loose hairs that framed her face. She was wearing a sweetheart shaped corset dress, it was tight till her hip bones and the bottom part of the dress was made of layered tulle and chiffon which flowed out till the ground, the dress was all black and the soft tulle layer had hardly noticeable glitter on it, her lips were pale and her eyes were dark, she had her nail French manicured. She couldn't help but smile widely as tears weld up in her eyes.

There was a knock on the door "can I come in?" "come in Draco" said Narcissa, his facial expression turn into shock when he first opened the door "wow" he said "you look…" he seemed at a loss for word and I walked up to him with my hand on his shoulder as I leaned against him "perfect, would suit her quite right I think" I said with a smile as I admired her as well, she blushed "do you think your father will like it?" she asked sadly "he'd be mad if he didn't" said Draco "he just arrived, I'll walk you down stairs" "no, no, no Draco, let your mother go down by herself, trust me" I smirked and he nodded smirking "well, here goes nothing" said Narcissa as she left the room, Draco and I followed her out and peeked through the stairway railings as Narcissa descended the stairs.

Lucius Malfoy stood there with a priceless expression on his face "Narcissa?" said Lucius "yes Lucius?" she asked softly "you look…different" and she frowned then nodded "that didn't come out right" he complained "I mean you look…like the very first time I laid eyes on you…" he walked up to her and put a hand on her face and she held back her shock and smiled softly "Draco" said Lucius loudly as he put an arm around Narcissa, Draco jumped up and walked down the stairs "your mother and I are going to Paris for the weekend, see to it that you get to Hogwarts on time" Lucius informed him "yes sir" said Draco with a hidden smirk and his parents left.

Draco walked back up and looked at me with happy eyes he suddenly picked me up from waist and looked up at me "you're amazing you know that" he said breathlessly and I laughed as he put me down "I simply reminded your mother of how beautiful she already is" I said softly giggling at his expression and he smiled widely "you're perfect" he said happily, it seemed as if it was the first time he's ever seen his parents like that, and he couldn't contain his happiness and I couldn't help but smile at that "you're adorable" I said quietly, I went up to him and kissed his cheek ever so lightly "it's late I need to get going, I haven't packed anything yet and the train ride is tomorrow" I whispered looking at him and he nodded "I'll walk you home" he said "I'll go by floo, you have guests over" I laughed "goodnight Draco" "I'll pick you up tomorrow for the train ride" he said and I nodded "goodnight Kaya, and thank you" he said quietly and then kissed my forehead I smiled back and then headed back home.

I walked out of the fireplace and headed back into my room I took off my clothes and bra and then grabbed a white tank top slipping it on when my door burst open, I looked back and saw my mother "can I help you?" I asked as I put my clothes in the hamper "what did you do at Malfoy's? why isn't Lucius here?" she hissed enraged "maybe he was knocked into his senses" I mumbled "I need to pack my things so, excuse me" I said expecting her to Crucio me but was shocked when she used a new curse "Sectumsempra!" she hissed I screamed as I fell on the ground wide eyed my lower back felt on fire as I realized that it was bleeding "never interfere with my affairs, do you understand me!" she shouted and I glared at her "Sectumsempra!" she repeated and a gash welled up on my side I cried out of pain "do you understand me?" she hissed, I was biting my lip hard to keep tears falling from my eyes "Sectumsempra" she whispered as gash appeared on my ribs and tears started to fall from my eyes "I understand you" I whimpered and she smirked "good, your father wont be coming home for the evening, goodnight darling" she said poisonously sweet way and walked out closing the door behind her.

I coughed up as I cried in pain "Minks!" I cried as I tried moving but couldn't and blood was staining the floor "Minks!" I screamed in pain and she suddenly appeared "Miss!" she said in fright not knowing what to do, she ran to my bathroom grabbing the same medicine that numbed the pain after a Crucio and gave it me, I drank it as I started to feel hazy "sleep Miss, I'll clean you up" she whispered softly and I nodded closing my eyes as the pain subsided and fell unconscious.


	5. Welcome To Hogwarts

I think I'm going to change the rating to "M" for suggestive ideas and language, just a heads up. Enjoy 3 and I want to thank you for the fav's and reviews it truly means a lot to me :)

* * *

><p>"Miss" a voice said and I groaned "miss I packed your things, you're going to be late for the train" Minks said softly, my eyes opened wide and I sat up quickly only to yelp and bite my tongue out of pain, I moved the sheets to reveal my stomach and back that was bandaged all around "a house elf can't heal miss" replied Minks sadly and I smiled weakly nodding, I got out of bed slowly and grimaced as I stood up "it would be best if you didn't take a shower miss" she said timidly and I nodded "can you help me unwrap myself Minks?" I asked as I sat at the edge of the bed, she unwrapped me to reveal deep cuts two in the front and one at the back, I grabbed my wand pointing it at myself muttering a healing spell and nothing happened "you're very weak at the moment miss" said Minks and I sighed, she held up a new bandage since the old one had blood stains on it, I nodded at her and she wrapped me up carefully but tightly "Miss you should take the numbing potion and take it whenever you're in pain" and I nodded, I got up, went to the bathroom, washed up and left my hair down, I put on an oversized thin knitted black sweater that had long sleeves that were a bit too long and the hem of the sweater reached 5 inches above my knees, and I decided on wearing a pair of flat, ankle high, leather black boots.<p>

I sighed out before there was a knock on my door, I took the potion quickly putting more of it in my mini black leather back pack "who is it?" I asked "it's Draco" I sighed out relieved "come in" he opened the door and peeked through "good morning" he smiled "good morning" I replied with a smile of my own "your things are already being delivered to the train station miss, it should be ready for you when you get there" said Minks quietly before she disappeared "ready?" Draco asked coming up to me and I nodded, he held my hand "well then let's get going" he smirked and I smirked right back. We left the room and walked down the stairs, I walked slowly not really feeling any pain but I didn't wish to start bleeding so I kept my movements to a minimal. We went to the fireplace and I held on to Draco as we got to a train station with a big red train.

"Your stuff will be on the train" he mentioned and I smiled nodding "hey you two" said a voice I looked up and saw Blaze with Avery "hey" Draco said and I nodded smiling "lets go find a compartment" said Blaze. I looked around the station to see many students rushing about the first years seemed awe in amazement as the older kids were more organized, parents we're hugging and kissing their kids goodbye I looked at them with soft eyes as I held Draco's hand tighter "are you alright?" he asked softly so only I would hear, Blaze and Avery were ahead of us talking loudly to each other "yeah" I said smiling up at him and he smiled back putting an arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him, neither of us noticing the confused looks of the older kids whom we passed by.

We finally found an empty compartment and we all took our seats I sat up uncomfortably straight and Avery noticed "relax Kaya, you'll love Hogwarts, trust me" she said smiling and I nodded trying to find a relaxing position after failing in finding a comfortable one I moved Draco's hands that were beside him and put my head on his lap, I was laying on my back so my stomach was on a flat surface and my legs propped up at the knees, I smiled to myself *perfect* and closed my eyes, I was too lost in my thoughts about how to sit with my bandaged torso and not making it noticeable that anything was wrong me, I failed to notice the raised eyebrow's Blaze and Avery gave each other and then to Draco, Draco looked a bit confused but then shrugged at them, he looked down at me with an invisible smile and then played with my loose strands.

"Didn't you sleep?" asked Draco softly I opened my majestic green eyes to stare at his cold blue ones "I did" I whispered softly "I'm just resting" I continued closing my eyes with a soft smile. They all talked in silence throughout the train ride trying not to disturb me, after what seemed like two hours I felt a piercing pain shoot through my body, I gasped and sat up biting my lip, they all jumped from my sudden movement "are you ok? What's wrong?" asked Draco concerned "I need to put on my uniform" I lied and he looked at me not believing what I said "I'll walk you to the changing rooms" he said getting up, I got up slowly after him grabbing my small back pack, he held onto my hand and we walked to the back of the train slowly, I looked up and saw a women's sign and smiled at him weakly walking in, I didn't see anyone in the bathroom and then my eyes started to tear up, I opened my back pack quickly trying to find the numbing potion, I groaned when I couldn't find it, I dropped all of the components near the sink "are you alright?" asked a voice, I jumped frightened a tear escaped my eye and brushed it away quickly, I looked to my side to find a blonde girl with silly glasses on "I'm fine" I muttered still staring at her "you don't look alright" she said with a hazy voice I forced a smile "I'm fine" I said strongly "I'll go get the head girl, she'll know what's wrong" she said turning around leaving "No!" I said quickly as I made a sudden movement to catch her but then whimpered in pain and I clutched my stomach, she looked at me with a worried look "I'll be right back" she said leaving. I bit my lip looking through my spilt things and finally found the potion, I took it quickly and leaned against the sink trying to calm down, I heard a bit of commotion outside. I quickly put everything back in the bag and washed my face. As the door opened.

Luna Lovegood left the bathroom in a hurry only to bump into Draco Malfoy "watch yourself Looney" he hissed glaring at her "Oh, I'm sorry Draco I was just looking for Hermione there's a girl in the bathroom that seems to be upset" she said dreamily, Draco's eyes widened as he pushed her out of the way going to open the door "Malfoy you can't go in!" said a voice strictly, as a hand was place on the door, Draco looked up to find Hermione "get you filthy mud-blood hand off the door" he hissed glaring at he and she glared back "Oh, Hermione you should check the bathroom the new girl seems upset" Luna said then left, Draco sighed out frustrated "just check on her" he muttered giving Hermione space to walk in, she looked at him shocked but then got concerned and walked in.

I dried my face with a paper towel "are you ok? Luna said you're upset I'm the head girl" said a voice, I threw the towel away and looked at her cocking my head to the side "I told her I was perfectly fine" I said acting confused "oh…wait! You're the girl from Diagon Alley" she said and I nodded "I'm Hermione Granger" she said proudly "Kaya Rountre, if you'll excuse me I need to be getting back to my friend" I said and she nodded "are you sure you're alright?" she asked again and I smirked "perfect" I walked around her and left the bathroom.

"Kaya!" said Draco's voice alert as he grabbed my arm "what's wrong?" he asked and I laughed weakly "nothing Draco" I smiled "that girl misunderstood me" I said trying to move his hand from my arm "you're lying" he said with hard eyes "I'm fine" "well why didn't you change then?" he glared "the bathroom's are dirty" I said plainly "Kaya…" he started his glare going away and was being replaced with a concerned look, I kissed his cheek softly "I'm fine" I whispered and then he fell against me and I hit the wall as the train made an abrupt stop, I grimaced in pain "I'm sorry" he said quickly, I shook my head smiling weakly, he got off me quickly as everyone started to get out of their compartments.

"We should get going I suppose" I muttered and he nodded grabbing my hand and we walked out of the train "Thestrals" I said looking at the horse/lizard like creatures and it's wings, it's body was molded into bones "you can see them?" asked Draco calmly "don't all Death Eater's children see them?" I whispered so only he would hear then he nodded in agreement "come on, we should get to a carriage" "they're attracted to blood and are carnivorous animals, why would they have them at a school?" I asked concerned slightly but didn't let that show on my face, Draco shrugged "good transportation" he mumbled "ugly ass creatures if you ask me" said Blaze loudly as he and Avery came up to us "come on! Let's get to the carriage I'm starving" said Blaze and we walked after him to the carriages, I held my breath hoping the creature wouldn't smell my blood. As we got closer, the creature started to shake his head vigorously as if trying to get rid of a smell that distracted him, it's head suddenly spun towards me as it started sniffing "stupid animal" muttered Draco as he pulled me to his other side so I was farther away from the creature, and then we got into the carriage and headed off to the castle.

We walked through the magnificent doors "first years over here" called out an old lady with a tall witch's hat "has anyone seen Miss. Rountre" she called out again, I raised my hand slowly "well come here child, you'll be sorted out with the first years" she said in a rushed voice "I'll see you inside" said Draco squeezing my hand, I looked at him and smiled nodding as I let go and headed to the old lady "I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, you'll all be sorted after Dumbledore's speech" she informed us "now follow me" she said hastily and walked into the great hall, the first years walked behind her excitedly as they pointed out at the magical beings and magical scenery as I walked slowly behind them, a few students looked at me, and now was the moment where I wished I actually put on the uniform, but I was too scared that moving would cause the cuts to open up again, I sighed out looking at the old man Dumbledore whom was saying a speech "and now first years you will be placed into your houses" he finished, Professor McGonagall walked up and started calling out names. I looked at the teachers whom were seated behind her and my eyes fell on Snape whom was staring at me intently, I smiled weakly trying not to make it noticeable to anyone.

"Rountre, Kaya" she called out, I turned my attention towards her as I walked up slowly to her and sat down slowly grimacing a bit, and then she put an old tattered witch's hat on my head *_hmm interesting very interesting, you're smarter than almost every student here! Ravenclaw would be perfect for you, yet there's more to you than just brains, Gryffindor perhaps? I can see bravery in you, yet you hardly act upon it, Slytherin maybe…you are dangerous to deal with, and are cunning when it comes to get what you desire most...hmmm curious" _I sat there listening to the hat calmly "just put me in Slytherin" I told the hat and McGonagall shot me a shocked look that I was actually ordering the sorting hat "SLYTHERIN!" it yelled, I stood up as the Slytherin table cheered loudly, I walked down the steps and saw Draco stand up, I walked towards him, and he smirked as I smirked right back "I told you that you were Slytherin material" he said, he held my hand as helped me to my seat and then he sat beside me, both of oblivious to the looks shot at us particularly from the Gryffindor table whom were placed just in front of us.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" asked Draco quietly noticing that I've only been drinking water "I'm not hungry" I replied smiling kindly and he nodded with soft eyes "ehem" I heard behind me, I looked back and saw Severus "Miss Rountre, please come with me" he said strictly in a cold tone, I bit my lip with sad eyes, and then he seemed like he understood what I meant and offered his hand making people gasp in shock, I took his hand as he helped me out from the seat "I'll direct Miss Rountre to the Slytherin common room, make sure you show her where she'll be sleeping Mr. Malfoy" he said as he removed his hand from mine as soon as I got up, Draco nodded "yes sir" but then curiosity washed over his face as he watched them walking away slowly.

As soon as Severus and I got out of the great hall he stopped and looked at me "you haven't changed into your uniform, and you're not eating, what did _she _do to you?" he asked in concern yet angered tone "Sectumsempra" I muttered beneath my breath "what!" he asked enraged "I couldn't heal myself, Minks helped me as much as she could" I whispered as tears stung my eyes "can you walk?" he asked softly and I nodded, he put an arm around my waist for support and we walked away to his office.

"Bloody hell, did you just see that?" said Ron shocked "is she like Snape's girlfriend, I must say she could do better, so much better" said Fred while imagining himself with the new girl "I think there's more to it" said Harry staring at the great hall doors where Snape and the new girl 'Kaya' went through only a mere minutes ago "Don't be ridiculous Fred he's a _teacher_ and she's a _student_, I agree with Harry there is more to it! Luna said she was upset on the train" noted Hermione "do you think that, well she could possibly be related to him or maybe they're friends?" she continued, George looked at her "who cares? All I'm saying is that I agree with Fred, she could do so much better" the twins high fived each other then winked at Hermione, she rolled her eyes at their childish behaviors "I think she's with _Malfoy_" said Ron in disgust "at least he's better than Snape" said Fred and then looked at George "I think" and they burst out laughing "did anyone notice how the Thestral was looking at her?" asked Harry suddenly and they shook their heads "are you jealous Harry? I mean even Thestrals seem to be into her" said George "well with those looks, anything would be attracted to her" continued Fred "as far as I'm concerned she's from Slytherin, so she's most likely no good" said Ron as he continued eating, they all looked at him and nodded in agreement going back to their meal.

I lifted up my sweater dress to reveal the bandages, Severus unwrapped me "that…" he started mumbling incoherent insults about my mother "your father will be informed of this! This monstrosity" he said angrily "no!" I said and then yelped from my sudden movement "please don't, please" I begged as tears fell from my eyes, he sighed as he pointed his wand at me "calm down" he whispered, I nodded and bit my lip trying to stop my tears "Vulnera Sanentur" he muttered and he repeated it two more times at my other deep gashes and they started to fade away slightly leaving softly visible scars, he went to a potions cabinet and came back with a flask "Dittany, it should clear up your scars" he muttered as he put it on the small scars and they faded away to reveal my perfectly tanned skin now scar-free "thank you" I said gratefully as I put my dress back down, he sighed out frustrated "if she ever does anything like this again, you're father will hear about it" he said and I nodded "I'm safe here, you're here" I said softly, he smiled weakly a really small smile that no one would actually notice but I always noticed them, I smiled back and gave him a hug "thank you again" he nodded patting my head "let's get you to your dorm" I nodded and we headed off to the Slytherin common room.

We reached a large painting of a man in black robes, he had crazy unkempt long black hair and a small beard "Password?" he asked in ruff voice "Pure Bloods" said Snape in a rather annoyed voice "get some rest Miss Rountre you'll have classes tomorrow morning" and then he took off quickly.

I walked through the painting to find a few students scattered about the green, black and silver common room "well, well, well if it isn't Snape's little whore" said a pitchy voice, I rolled my eyes as they landed on Pansy Parkinson, there were two chubby girls behind her that seemed as if they could beat me senseless, keyword "senseless" I smirked at her "not everyone is easy like you, Parkinson" I said walking past her but one of her 'friends' stood before me, I grabbed my wand really fast and pointed it beneath chin "now you wouldn't like me tie up all your organs in knots as you die a slow painful death, would you?" I said in a deadly whisper, she looked at me frightened to death "don't be scared Millicent she's all talk" said Pansy in snotty voice "delensore" I said swiftly as I pointed my wand at Pansy not removing my glare from Millicent for even a moment "you were saying Parkinson?" I smirked at the horrified looks that were on her 'friends' faces "Parkinson its quite rude to ignore someone that's talking to you" I said dully as I turned to look at her tear streamed face, or what was left of it anyway, for skin had grown onto her mouth making it seem as if she didn't have a mouth to begin with, I smiled at her "I'm sure you can find the counter-curse in our Defense Against Dark Arts book for the year" I said sweetly walking away from her.

"not bad Rountre" smirked Draco from his black leather armchair, and the other students looked at me in awe and some frightened "I'm glad you enjoyed the show Malfoy" I smirked right back "girls?" I asked pointing at the left staircase and he nodded "well then, goodnight, I'm sure I'll be having a splendid _peaceful_ sleep" I snickered as I glanced at Pansy "goodnight Rountre" and he chuckled along. I walked up the flight of stairs to find the 6th year sleeping quarters, I found my bags placed in front of a bed, I took off my sweater not really caring who was already in the room, I grabbed a random shirt and threw it on, going to the bathroom washing up and then getting into my bed and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow with a smile playing on my lips in as I slept.


	6. Always

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up stretching, I was feeling so much better, as if I wasn't bleeding the day before in the first place, I looked around the room to find everyone still in their beds and it turned out that Avery was in in the bed on my left side, I got out of bed in order to look out the window but my face turned into confusion as all I did see was water "the Slytherin dungeon was built under a lake" said a sleepy voice, I looked at Avery and nodded "good morning" "good morning" she replied with a yawn, I smiled weakly and then headed off to the bathroom. I washed up and then got dressed in my Hogwarts uniform which consisted of, a buttoned up white shirt which I left the top three buttons opened, a charcoal gray skirt that was above my knees just a bit, black stocking that were a bit thick and plain black shoes, I decided against wearing the buttoned up jumper since it was hot and walked out of the bathroom "you're going to need to wear your robe" said Avery as she got out of bed stretching and I could see that the other girls were starting to wake up, I sighed disappointed grabbing my black robe with the green lining, I put it on leaving it unhooked at the from, I then put my hair up in a bun, put subtle basic everyday makeup, grabbed my school bag, which was a vintage leather backpack and left the sleeping quarters.

I walked down the stairs to reveal the eerie green lightened common room most likely because of the lake, it was mostly empty just a few students scattered about, I sat down on at the end of the black leather sofa, a sigh of content left my lips, as I leaned my head and arms over the arm of the chair staring at the green fire. I heard footsteps coming towards me and then stop in front of me blocking my view of the fire, the figure crouched down to reveal Draco with sleepiness apparent on his features, he was only a few inches away from my face, I smiled at him "good morning" I whispered and he smiled back knowing that no one in the room was looking at them "good morning" he whispered "are you ready?" he asked and I sat up and nodded, then got up, he stood up as well and grabbed my hand.

We walked through the hallways of the dark dungeon in silence, we walked up the flight of stairs and headed to the great hall for breakfast, I felt my stomach grumble but it was not heard by Draco. The scent of food reached my nose as I just realized how starving I was. There were only a few students in the great hall, Ravenclaw was the most full table then Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and the Slytherin table was partially void of any students. Draco and I took our seats and put food onto our plates as we ate in silence, he then chuckled softly, I patted my lips with a napkin and looked at him "what?" I asked with a smile playing on my face "nothing" he smirked at me and I chuckled shaking my head going back to my food feeling his eyes on me, I wiped my lips "stop" I laughed and pushed his shoulder "stop what Rountre?" his smirk still playing on his face, I smirked back at him and then rolled my eyes and continued eating, he looked at me for a while and then went back to his food as well.

The great hall was now much more crowded "we have Potions first" said Draco and I nodded, he got up and I took his offering hand as I stood up and walked out of the great hall to the empty Potions classroom, We took the front seats on the left side of the room, I leaned my head against his shoulder "Draco" his name was spoken softly through my lips "yeah?" he asked with a quiet voice of his own "summer's over, you do know that you don't have to escort me everywhere" I said softly as I closed my eyes relaxed "I know" he replied and held my hand that was in the bench between us, I smiled softly and then kissed his cheek. I heard footsteps in the classroom so I moved my head from Draco's shoulder and sat upright.

"I'm Professor Slughorn as you all know Professor Snape has become the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher" said a old man that seemed to have a rather worried expression on his face but that's just how his face was apparently "well you'll all need a partner for the rest of the year and I've already picked partners from each apposing house, now I will call out your name and find your partner, Blaze Zabini & Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy & Dean Thomas, Kaya Rountre & Harry Potter, Avery Vatch & Hermione Granger…" and he continued on, I stayed seated as a boy with brown hair and green eyes that were framed with round glasses came up to me "I'm Harry" he said nervously, Draco glared at Harry "if he bothers you just let me know Rountre" he said to me, I gave Draco's hand a squeeze and smiled softly, he looked at me nodding and then left to his partner "hello Harry, I'm Kaya" I said politely "please have a seat" I said indicating the bench, he nodded as he came and sat down beside me seemingly quite nervous "are you alright?" I asked him and he nodded smiling a large heart-warming smile that I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'll write the potion on the board and I expect this potion to be done in an hour" said Professor Slughorn as he opened a book 'Moste Potente Potions' "but this book is restricted professor, only those with advanced skills in potion making should attempt the recipes" said Hermione shocked "Potions is Potions Miss. Granger" he replied, I looked at the book and smiled "Harry could you please help me get the ingredients?" I asked looking at him, he smiled and nodded as we head off to the Potions cabinet to get ingredients for 'The Amalgamate Potion' I gave Harry the ingredients as I grabbed them from the shelves "are you sure you're getting the correct ingredients?" he asked noticing that I didn't look at the black board once "I'm sure" I smiled at him "that should do it" I said and we headed back to our cauldron "it doesn't say anything about Dittany" he said as he observed the board "Dittany helps scaring, so it'll help the merging" I stated as I boiled water into the cauldron "extract the poison from the fang" I instructed Harry as I put in a few of the ingredients and stirred, Harry grabbed a knife and tried cutting the large snake fang only to have the poison squirt to his shirt, I looked at him and chuckled "not like that Harry" I said, I grabbed a small jar placed parchment over the mouth of the jar and tied it around the mouth to make it stable, I grabbed the fang and poked a whole in the parchment as I grabbed a squeezing tool and squeezed the top of the fang causing the poison to drip into the jar "do that to three more fangs" I told him smiling, he smiled back and nodded doing as told, all the while neither of us noticed the glare that was sent to us by Draco "come on Malfoy the sooner we finish, the sooner you get back to your girlfriend" muttered Dean annoyed, Draco glared at him and went back to work.

After a good 30 minutes we finished our potion "Professor, we're done" said Harry, everyone in class looked at us shocked especially Hermione, Slughorn looked confused as he walked up to us "that shade is correct" he said thoughtfully "let's try it out" he said as he grabbed a frog from a tank, and grabbed two cut out fairy wings, he dropped it all in the cauldron as it turned a bright purple, then appeared a frog with wings as it flew out of the cauldron "perfect" he said impressed, I smirked at him as Harry smiled widely at me "10 points for both houses, you two can leave the class" said Slughorn proudly. I grabbed my bags and headed out with Harry behind me, I waved at Draco, and he nodded looking annoyed.

I sat on the window sill in front of the Potions classroom, and then Harry walked up to me "you're really good at Potions" he stated and I smiled softly "it's my forte I suppose" and he smiled sitting on the other end of the window sill "where'd you come from?" curiosity taking over his voice "France" I stated looking at him "how do you know Snape?" "he's a professor at Hogwarts?" I replied with a question "no I mean, I saw you two at the Leaky Cauldron you seemed quite close" "a friend of the family Mr. Potter, I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone, I don't want them to think that I'm getting special treatment when I'm not" I said looking straight into his eyes, he nodded understandingly "so you're The Harry Potter?" I asked as I looked out the window to the green fields and the lake beneath us "yeah" he said quietly "not egotistical I see" I smirked and he smiled weakly "are you a death eater?" I scoffed at his boldness and honesty "what if I am?" I asked smirking at him with a raised eyebrow, and he just looked at me not knowing what to say "I think I'd like to keep you wondering" I chuckled and then the classroom door opened as Draco, Dean, Hermione and Avery left the room "farewell Mr. Potter" I said softly smiling as I stood up and walked up to Draco.

I walked up to him with a smile and held his hand "hello" I said and his eyes looked past me as he glared at Harry, I reached up and touched his cheek directing his eyes to my face "hello" I repeated with a soft smile and his eyes softened "hey" he replied "I still believe you guys are hiding it from me" said Avery loudly giggling "hiding what?" I asked confused, and she just pointed at the both of us with a smirk, as Blaze came out of the classroom, his face turned into shock "did I just miss the first kiss!" he yelled out disappointed since he noticed my hand was on Draco's cheek and we were really close to each other "kiss?" I asked flustered as I moved my hand from Draco's cheek "shove off Zabini" glared Draco feeling a bit flustered himself, and Blaze and Avery started to snicker "they're just 'friends' Blaze" said Avery making air quotes as she laughed and he joined, I stood there shocked as Draco let go of my hand glaring at them and they stopped still laughing quietly "let's get to class" mumbled Draco as he held my hand again and we walked away.

"She's not his girlfriend" said Harry with a smile "but it's obvious there's something going on between them Harry" said Hermione knowing where Harry was going with this, it was obvious to everyone that hung out with Harry, he was highly attracted to Kaya "Mione is right Harry, and she's a Slytherin so she's no good" Ron agreed with Hermione "she's not like other Slytherins" he debated "she's out of your league mate" said Ron putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry sighed out looking at Kaya's back, she really wasn't like other Slytherins to him, she was nice, polite, and she actually smiles, a lot! And she's nice to people who aren't Slytherins. He was really attracted to her, but he knew he couldn't do anything about cause well, he had Ginny our at least it seemed like there was going to be an 'us' with Ginny, it just didn't happen yet, but now he wasn't sure if he really wanted the friendly pretty red head, the beautiful brunette with her majestic green eyes had seemed to fog up his mind, making poor Ginny Weasley the least he thought about ever since that day at the Leaky Cauldron.

"What do we have next?" I asked Draco as we walked out of the castle with Avery, Blaze had other classes "Care of Magical Creatures" he said and I smiled at him, he smiled back. I was confused as to why Severus signed me up for this class since it was an elective and he knew how animals and I didn't get along, but probably cause he expected me to excel in everything. We headed to a large hut, and stood for a while till more students got there, Harry, Hermione and their friend were there, and I recognized a few faces I've seen earlier. A large man came out of the forest before us "I'm Rubeus Hagrid and I'll be teaching you Care of Magical Creatures, please follow me" he said with a loud friendly tone, Draco groaned "stupid oaf" he mumbled I elbowed him slightly giving him a disapproving look "sorry" he muttered beneath his breath so only I heard.

We reached a clearing and there was a fairly large tank with slightly green tinted water and a creature that was hidden at the bottom of the tank, it was a light green four-legged creature with a large head and big yellow eyes "this is a Grindylow, can anyone tell me what a Grindylow is known for?" asked Professor Hagrid, Hermione raised her hand "yes Hermione" he said with a friendly smile "A Grindylow is a small, horned water demon that live in the weed beds at the bottom of lakes in Great Britain and Ireland. It has green teeth, pointy horns and long fingers, which are used to strangle their prey. They are violent and aggressive towards wizards, witches and Muggles, although merpeople have been known to domesticate them and keep them as pets. Grindylows inhabit the Lake at Hogwarts" she stated as if she was reading it from a book "excellent 20 points to Gryffindor, any questions?" he asked.

I looked at the creature with my head cocked to the side as questions flew by 'does it bite? Can we touch it? Isn't it dangerous to be at a school?' I just continued staring at the creature as it made a sudden movement and plastered itself on the glass, everyone jumped, but it ignored them as its beady little eyes were only looking at mine, I slipped my hand out of Draco's and walked up to the tank paralyzed "Miss Rountre, don't get too close" I heard the professor's voice yet I was too entranced to listen to what he was saying, the creature began to smile widely showing off it's razor sharp teeth as I was a few inches away from the tank, all of a sudden it made a quick movement and water splashed out of the tank soaking me a bit, I fell on my butt as I chuckled softly "what the hell did you think you were doing Rountre" said an angry Draco as he walked up to me and picked me up so I was standing, the creature in the tank started to laugh in weird, creepy way, Draco glared at it and then held my hand pulling me away and pulled me out of the forest "Mr. Malfoy class is not dismissed yet" said the professor's voice, Draco simply ignored him and kept on walking hastily with me being pulled behind him.

"Draco stop" I said pulling him hard, he looked at me with an annoyed face "what?" he said "why are you so angry?" I asked confused "what were you thinking Rountre! You could've gotten killed didn't you hear anything that Mu…Granger said!" I looked down "I'm sorry" I said softly, he sighed out putting a hand through his hair, he didn't know why he got so worked up with everything that had to do with Kaya, he's been attracted to girls before and he didn't know why she was so different, she reminded him of his mother, but he didn't think of her as a mother, she makes feel like he has to protect her and cheer her up and be there for her just how he tries to do all that for his mother, and Draco just realized that she was probably the only other person in this whole world that he cared about other his mother, and that feeling frightened him, how one girl could change him in an instant, he was confused about who he was, and where he stood, he knew for sure he wasn't 'Draco Malfoy the school prick' with her nor was he 'Draco Malfoy the death eater' or 'Draco the ladies man' or 'Draco the perfect son' he didn't know who he was around her, he felt as if he were a different person, and he couldn't tell whether he liked that person or not.

"Draco" I said worriedly since he wasn't saying anything, he seemed to be lost in thought, he looked at me and then smiled softly I smiled weakly back at him "what do we have next?" I asked "free period, then Astronomy then lunch and then two more classes and we're done for the day" he said tiredly, I smiled and kissed his cheek as I held his hand "let's go to the common room" he nodded and we walked to the dungeons. We were seated on the black leather couch alone since we left class earlier than we were supposed to. I took my hair out of it's bun and moved my hair so it fell freely into soft curls relaxing my skull from the bun it was in all morning, I then sat at the end and he sat beside me "lay down" I told him, he put his head in my lap and seemed nervous a bit, I sighed out quietly as I played with his hair and I could feel him relax "is there a pool at Hogwarts?" "there's a large tub in the prefects bathroom" he said softly with his eyes closed concentrating on my hand that was caressing his cheek and playing with his hair "Can we swim in the lake?" I asked "there aren't any rules against it, but there are creatures that lurk in it, so no you can't" he said and I frowned "well can I tan?" I asked and he smirked "you're already tanned" he stated "what if I lose my color?" I asked sadly "you'll still be beautiful" I smiled and he opened his eyes looking at me from where he laid, I bit my lip softly as I looked him in the eyes, he reached up tucking a strand behind my ear, he left his hand there, and sat up slowly so our faces were inches apart, I looked down for a moment only to look back at his serious icy blue eyes my lips twitched weakly on the side and I bit my lip again to keep myself from smiling as shaky breaths left our lips, his hand trailed from my hair to the back of my neck, his thumb traced my jaw line as his breath hit my lips that were only centimeters away, my hand traveled trembling to his chest, as my finger played with the fabric of his white shirt nervously, I closed my eyes as I moved closer, his lips touched my soft ones, as the hand behind my neck held me steadily as he kissed me deeply, I could feel electric particles shoot through every inch of my body. We parted and I opened my eyes up slowly to see him opening his soft mirror-like ones, trembling breaths escaped our lips as our eyes were still locked onto each other, I felt so high from the kiss, I couldn't think I didn't even know if I was breathing the only thing I noticed were his eyes, the ones that seemed so tired so lost and so void of emotions when I first met him were no longer that way, his eyes seemed to show as if he just found something that had all the meaning in the world, that if he parted with those green eyes that were looking at him, he'd be lost in the most darkest of places, he now realized that the new person he was, was a person that found happiness for the very first time, and he was going to cherish that with every fiber in his being…

_Always_


	7. Disorder My Mood

After the kiss we had, things were a tad bit awkward between us it was our first and only kiss, and the rest of the school day was carried out in silence between us, not even a goodnight kiss on the cheek. The next morning after I got dressed and ready for my school day, I saw Draco sleeping on the couch in his uniform, I smiled softly as I walked over to him "Draco" I said softly and he groaned rolling over, I giggled softly and touched his cheek softly "Draco" I repeated, he opened his eyes and then a smile made its way on his face probably forgetting where we were "good morning" I said smiling back "good morning" he mumbled stifling a yawn, I bit my lip and stood, he sat up after stretching and then scratched his head standing up, I simply stood there admiring his cuteness "breakfast?" he asked, I chuckled walking up to him tidying up his hair "sure" I smiled and our eyes locked, I blushed as I took a step back, he smiled, took my hand and we walked out.

I smiled at him as we walked to the great hall passing by students that were staring shamelessly, even Draco didn't seem to be bothered by their stares "Draco" I said smiling up at him as I walked and he looked at me with soft eyes and a small smile "yeah?" he asked "is quiditch the only thing to do around here?" I asked "bored already Rountre?" he smirked, I stopped, standing in front of him with a smirk of my own "how could I possibly be bored with you around?" I said as I pulled weakly at his tie, he chuckled and turned me around and put his arms around my shoulder as he leaned forward "well Rountre I'm glad I can entertain you" he whispered in my ear, I looked back at him "aren't we quite the attraction?" I smirked and he smirked right back at me noticing the looks "why don't we make it a bit more interesting then?" his smirk still playing on his lips "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Rountre, what is going on here?" asked a monotone voice, I bit my lip as we both turned to find Severus and the other students snickered quietly.

"Well professor, Mr. Malfoy here was trying to show me a lizard that was crawling on the wall over there" I pointed behind me "He tried directing me by getting close to my eye level" I stated with a straight face "Miss Rountre, no public displays of affection" he said ignoring what I just said, I chuckled softly "sorry professor" I said and Draco apologized after, Severus gave us a strict look and then walked off, I bit my lip looking at Draco and he just smirked "breakfast?" I asked and he nodded as he put an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him as we walked to the great hall, yet again there were stares and talk behind our backs "quite an interesting topic we are" I said looking at the students that were staring as I chuckled, and he smirked at me "are you shy of all the attention?" "me? Shy? Never" I smirked and then kissed him on the cheek, finally reaching the Slytherin table taking our seats.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron shocked at the multiple scenes that happened before him "she's with him?" asked Harry disappointed "told you she was out of your league" Ron said and Hermione slapped Ron on the head "she's not out of your league Harry, it's obvious her and Malfoy have known each other for a long while, but you can always be friends with her, you know how Malfoy gets over a girl during a week" she stated trying to cheer up Harry "I don't think that's the Malfoy we've all come to know" scoffed Harry "blimey! I've never seen him smile so much" said Fred freaked out, George nodded "I don't think I've ever seen him smile" said George freaked out as well.

After breakfast we headed to our double Defense Against Dark Arts Class, most of the students had already arrived as we waited for Severus, Professor Snape I mean, the doors swished open as professor Snape walked in "turn to page one hundred and eleven" he stated, as you could hear pages flipping "the Imperius Curse" you could hear shocked students "who here can describe the Imperius Curse?" he asked as he gave a hard look to the students, Hermione, and another boy raised their hands "Mr. Longbottom" he said annoyed "The Imperius Curse is one of the three Unforgivable Curses. When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it" said Longbottom timidly "and who here thinks they can resist it?" he asked with a smirk, no one raised their hands as they looked around nervously, I then raised my hand with a smirk, Snape had a quick look of shock that crossed his face, he did teach me about the unforgivable curses but never had he used it to show me "Miss Rountre?" he said with cold tone "well then demonstrate it to the class" I got out of my seat and walked to the front of the class as I bit my lip "professor the curse is illegal" said Hermione shocked, and I smirked at her "I'm giving the professor permission to use it on me" I said, Severus looked at me unsure but then pointed his wand at me "imperio".

"Walk to the end of the class" he said, I smirked at him and sat in his chair "I'm quite comfortable here professor" and Draco snickered as he smirked back at me, he pointed his wand closer to me "get up" he hissed, I tried my best to resist but couldn't help but stand up, I glared at him and frowned and then he ended the curse "go back to your seat Miss Rountre, ten points for Slytherin" he said proudly, I walked back to my place feeling really tired as Severus explained how dire it was for a person to be able to resist the imperius curse "turn to page two hundred and thirty, read about the Cruciatus Curse" he instructed "Miss Rountre, follow me" and he walked out of the classroom, I frowned and Draco gave me a concerned look as I followed Snape out.

"Merlin she's a tough one to crack" said Seamus Finnigan with a look of awe on his face "I find it quite strange that she could resist it" stated Hermione as she looked at Harry with a curiosity and he nodded in agreement. "Malfoy how'd she resist it?" Avery asked Draco in a low shocked voice and he shrugged not really knowing the answer but he wasn't going to let her know that he didn't "come to think of it, that curse she used on Pansy the first night, I've never seen that before" she said lost in thought "it was hilarious though" said Blaze and they both started snickering remembering that night, Draco couldn't help but smirk. "Snape probably went easy on her" said Ron, and everyone looked at him confused "you know, Slytherin are his favorite" he continued "and she seems like she's his favorite, remember that time at the Leaky Cauldron?" Hermione asked Ron neither of them realized the other students were listening in "just leave it be Hermione, she's obviously a powerful and smart witch just accept that" said Harry dismissing them, and they both shot him confused looks.

"How can you resist that curse?" asked Snape enraged as we left the class "you already know the answer to that" I said softly "you're father must be informed, I can't watch this anymore" he said distressed "we made a deal" I said a bit loudly and he looked at me shaking his head "he needs to know" "no, he'll hate me please don't tell him" I said panicked, he looked at me confused "he wouldn't…" he started "he would, he already has things he's trying to accept, he doesn't need this, and we made a deal, please don't make me stop trusting you" I said desperately, he sighed out putting a hand through his hair "I won't tell him now, but when it's time I will, and I hope you'll still trust me then" he said sadly "back to class" he continued, I nodded and walked in the class feeling defeated but I tried my best not to show it.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco as he squeezed my hand, I opened my mouth to say something but then stopped, I smiled weakly and nodded, he shot me a hard look "you're lying, what did he want?" he asked "just why I knew how to resist it" I said softly "and how did you?" he asked, neither of us noticing the ears that strained to hear us, I shot Draco a weak smile "its always good to learn your lesson the hard way, it sticks" I said softly and then Severus walked into the class with a straight face as he continued the lesson.

"Next class will be about Bogarts, I want a 500 word essay on Bogarts" he said dismissing the class "I hate Bogarts" I mumbled as we got up "why? what do you fear the most?" asked Avery that was now beside Draco and I, I simply shrugged "you'll see next class" I smirked and she chuckled "so did I miss anything?" she asked pointing between us and we were walking down the halls "shut up" said Draco, as he put an arm around my shoulder "oh my…I can't wait to tell Blaze" she snickered and I just shook my head feeling a blush creep onto my face as I laughed softly.

"I want to tan" I said sadly after a while of walking "is that all you think about?" asked Draco with a smirk "you know you want to see me half naked" I smirked back and I bit my lip as I saw the look that washed onto his face "well how about the lake?" asked Avery "too many creatures, animals hate me" I said looking at her "well just lay on the dock I suppose, we can put a protection charm on you" she said thinking hard and my face brightened up "do you know any protection charm?" I asked excitedly and she shook her head 'no' and I frowned "but I know someone who might!" she said and then turned around looking back "hey Granger!" she said loudly as she walked to Hermione and her friends whom gave Avery a look as if she had 5 heads, I was about to follow Avery but Draco held me tightly stopping me, after a while of standing there, Avery looked back at us giving us a thumbs up "what's she doing with _the golden trio_?" asked Blaze as he came to us annoyed at the sight before him "she's asking Hermione if she knows any good protection charms" I said and he nodded with a look of disgust on his face.

Avery walked back to us with a smirk on her face "got you a charm" she said and I smiled "thank you" I said softly "not a problem, we'll work on it tonight after classes" she said and I nodded. The next classes passed by well and it was now lunch time, I was seated beside Draco with Avery and Blaze across from us "so what did Snape want?" asked Blaze as he ate his food, and I shrugged "he just wanted to know how I could resist the curse" I said softly "and how do you resist it?" he asked "practiced it back at France, it's not illegal there" I stated simply "lucky, I'd love to be able to use that curse" he smirked as he drifted off into imagination "hopefully not in perverted way" said Avery noticing the look on his face as she scooted away, Draco and I chuckled softly as Blaze turned bright red and then glared at Avery going back to his food "Well I need to go to the library to find the book with the protection charm" said Avery as she stood up "oh I'll help" I said and she shook her head "it's in the restricted area I think it would be safer if I went there on my own" she stated and I nodded "good luck".

"You have Care of Magical Creatures" said Draco confused, as he looked at my schedule "don't you?" I asked and he shook his head with a smirk "quiditch practice" and I smiled "well then I suppose I should get to class" I told him "I'll walk you there" and I nodded he helped me up and we walked out of the castle "you better not get anywhere near an animal" he said seriously "alright" I nodded "I'm serious" he said "ok Draco, I know" I said smiling softly and kissed his cheek "I'll see you later" I said and hugged him he simply put a hand on my head, nodded, I let go noticing that he was glaring at someone behind me, he then looked at me "see you at dinner" he said with a nod and walked away.

I turned around to see Harry glaring at Draco's back, I shrugged and walked up to the group of Slytherin's there were only three people I knew, Pansy and her two 'friends' I groaned inwardly but walked up with a smirk as I stood in the front "well class do I have a surprise for you" said Hagrid with twinkling eyes "follow me" he said, we walked past his hut and into a clearing in the dark forest "wow" I whispered in awe in front of me was a grand horse with black mane, it was dripping wet with bulrush and weeds stuck to its hair and on its body "I put a placement charm on it so its best not to get too close" said Hagrid trying to contain his excitement "can anyone tell me what a Kelpie is?" he asked "A Kelpie is a shapeshifting water demon. Able to take any form, they usually take the form of a horse. After luring unwary travelers onto their backs, they drag them underwater and eat them, allowing the entrails to float to the surface of the water. A Kelpie can be rendered docile and harmless by using a Placement Charm" I said softly astonished at the creature before me "that's right Miss Rountre".

I then heard snickering "wet and dirty related to you Rountre? Maybe your mother's sister" said a taunting voice, I tried to contain my anger as I glared at none other than Parkinson "didn't learn from your last lesson Parkinson, maybe I should make it permanent you're so much more likeable when you can't speak" I said trying to keep calm, the Kelpie behind suddenly started to get in a rage as it tried to be released from the Placement Charm, Pansy looked at the horse and then back at me, fear vacant on her face but she tried to hide it as she glared at me and took her wand out "you took me by surprise last time Rountre" she hissed and then a smirk played onto her face I smirked back at her and walked up to her slowly she looked uneasy, I then grabbed her wand and pointed it at my heart "well…?" I asked waiting for her to do something, she looked nervous but then held her glare "Expel…" she started but I simply grabbed her wand and broke it on my knee "oops, lesson one in dueling Parkinson, never let your enemy get too close" I said as I dropped her broken wand and walked away, I heard a few students howl in laughter and snicker at her "can you continue the lesson professor?" I asked with a polite smile, he just coughed covering up his laughter as he continued with the lesson.

"That was brilliant" said Harry's friend as class ended "I'm glad it entertained you" I winked as I walked pass them "Kaya" said a voice, I looked back and saw Harry "yes Mr. Potter?" I asked with a soft smile, he looked around to notice all the students left except from him, Hermione and Ron "how'd you resist the Imperius curse?" he asked "mentality" I shrugged "it's not illegal in France" I said with a smirk and then walked up to him "is this about the dark mark Harry? Still trying to figure out where I stand" I said dangerously my smirk still playing on my face "well are you a death eater?" asked Hermione as she noticed Harry's nervous face, I smirked at her "I'm not entitled to tell you" I chuckled as I turned around "she must be one, if she's not denying it" I laughed and looked back at the red head "I never caught your name" I said "Ron Weasley" he said a bit timidly but tried to hide "well Mr. Weasley" I said as I pulled up my right sleeve "nothing?" I frowned and the pulled my other sleeve up "nothing again?" I faked another sad expression "you're judgment seems to be incorrect" I said looking into his eyes, and I noticed Harry looking at me with happy eyes "I'll walk you back to the castle" said Harry and I shrugged.

"So Mr. Potter to what do I owe all this attention?" I asked with a smirk on our walk to the castle "you're different" he answered honestly which shocked me "how's that?" I asked "well, you come out of nowhere, made two of the coldest men be civil and actually human, you're a powerful witch, you're not like other Slytherins" he said with hands in his pocket "I'm quite the Slytherin Harry, you know nothing about me" I smirked ignoring the other things he said "that's just it, I don't know anything about you, and you seem like you have a lot to you" he said blushing looking to the side as we walked into the great hall earning a few curious looks "A mystery never to be solved Mr. Potter, you shouldn't waste your time" I smirked "goodbye Harry" I said waving slightly as I sat at the Slytherin table beside Avery.

"What was that?" asked Avery "what was what?" I replied "you and Potter?" "nothing, he just walked me back to the castle, where's Draco?" I frowned "Snape wanted him" said Blaze as he ate his food, I bit my lip lost in thought when Avery distracted me "I got the book" she said smirking and I smiled "I forgot all about that! Thank you, how long does the charm take?" I asked excitedly "not long, but it's painful" she frowned "how so?" "well one of the ingredients is the blood of the person that wants protection" she said as she indicated a line on her palm, meaning to slash it "that's fine, what else do I need?" "well an object, a shoe, necklace, ring, anything you want to charm, so when you wear it you'll be protected from your enemies. The thing is, it can't protect you from anything that doesn't mean to harm you, like they can harm you by accident. It can only protect you from someone that really wants to harm you" she said and I nodded listening to her with all my attention.

"Well maybe I should start the potion for the charm" I said as I got up "alright, I'll catch up with you in a bit" said Avery, I nodded waving at her and Blaze as I walked out of the great hall, I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione near a window seemingly engrossed into their conversation, my eye strained from them as I saw Severus talking with Draco in a distance, as Severus walked away, I headed up to Draco "hello Draco" I said smiling, he gave me a cold stare "what do you want Rountre?" he said in a harsh tone "what?" I asked quietly shocked "just leave me alone" he hissed "Draco where were you? I missed you at dinner!" said an annoying voice, Pansy ran up to Draco, and he put an arm around her shoulders walking away briskly never looking back, but Pansy was smirking tauntingly at me as they walked away.

I stood there upset not cause it was Draco, I mean I liked the boy I had a crush on him, but I wasn't madly in love, it's just that I let my guard down and I promised myself to never do that, to never end up like _her_. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped slightly my glass like watery eyes looked at Harry's emerald ones "are you alright?" he whispered concerned, I took a step back so his hand wasn't on my shoulder "perfect" I smirked as my eyes went to normal, he looked at me with unreadable emotions "well I better get started on my potion if I plan on ever getting it finished" I said with a soft smile "goodnight Mr. Potter" I walked away with confidence. I reached the common and saw Draco on the couch with Pansy and her hands were all over him, I rolled my eyes, and when he looked at me, I smirked, as I flipped my hair a bit and made my way up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

I grabbed the book from off Avery's bed as I looked at the ingredients it was actually pretty simple, I grabbed some ingredients from my potions bag and started to make the potion in the girls bathroom, I frowned as I looked for something sharp "thought you'd look for this, took in from dinner" said Avery smirking holding a sharp knife, I smiled at her "life saver" I said as I took it "what's up with pug-face and Malfoy?" she asked disgust evident on her face as she leaned against the sink, I sat down on the tiled floor back to my cauldron "I don't know, he was rude all of a sudden and told me to leave him alone" I said softly "are you ok?" she asked honestly concerned, I looked up at her "just disappointed in myself" I said and she nodded understandingly "you guys didn't, you know?" she asked "oh no! Merlin no!" I laughed and she laughed with me "well that's good" she smirked I gave her a confused look "now we can make you his worst nightmare" she winked and I laughed as she laughed along.

"Well let's do this" she said as she sat down and grabbed my hand and the knife "ready?" she asked, I bit my lip and nodded. She slashed my palm and the blood started to drip into the potion, it started to shine pink and purple, she moved my hand "tergeo" she said as she pointed her wand at my palm and it healed "do you have anything to charm?" she asked and I nodded as I ran back into the bedroom, grabbing a simple silver chained necklace, that had a purple topaz dangling from it, it was almost the size of an eye and it was oval shaped. I gave Avery the necklace and she dropped it into the cauldron as smoke started to emit from it, once the smoke subsided we looked into the cauldron then looked at each other with faces of awe, I pulled out the necklace and the gem was glowing faintly with the shades of purple, pink and blue "we need to make me one, soon" she said I smiled widely at her "thank you so much Avery" I said sincerely "no problem" she laughed "let's get to bed, it's late" she said and I nodded as I put on my enchanted necklace.


	8. Two Sides of Everyone

I woke up next morning to noise in the room, all the girls were rushing around getting dressed in normal clothing not uniforms "what's going on?" I mumbled sleepily "Hogsmade" said one of the girls happily "what's a Hogsmade?" I asked confused, and then Avery yawned and sat up "what the bloody hell is wrong with you twats! Some people are trying to sleep!" she yelled "Hogsmade" was the reply of another girl, Avery's face turned into shock and then happiness "what's a Hogsmade?" I asked Avery repeating my question "I'll explain on our way, go get dressed!" she said jumping out of bed and running around getting herself ready, I rolled my eyes and walked to the showers, after my shower I put on a pair of white jeans, that had horizontal rips all up and down each leg, a white tank top tucked in with "Le Freak, C'est Chick" (The Freak Is Chic) And a pair of pale yellow pumps that were studded in the back, I then dried my hair and put into a side messy fishtail. "I'm done" I announced to the still rushed Avery and the other girls that were still there "how do you do that!" she whined and put on her shoe and I shrugged with a smirk "let's go to this Hogsmade" and she nodded "I'll be down in 10 minutes" she said I laughed at her as I grabbed my brown satchel and put in my wand walking out of the room.

Walking down to the common room, I saw Draco in his black dress pants and a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned a bit from the top, I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on him for a while until someone caught my attention "hey Malfoy you're not going to Hogsmade looking like that! Are you?" yelled Blaise as he jumped into the seat beside Draco "I'm not going" he replied, he then looked up and noticed me "damn Rountre, that uniform doesn't do you justice" said Blaise, and I rolled my eyes "good morning to you too Zabini" I replied, I sat in one of the arm chairs refusing to let Draco's attitude from yesterday to get under my skin "are you excited for Hogsmade?" asked Blaise oblivious to the tension between Draco and I, Draco went back to looking at the dead fireplace "no one cared to explain what a Hogsmade was, so I don't have a reason to be excited" I replied nonchalantly "it's just a town near Hogwarts, not all that amazing, but sure is refreshing to get out of here" he said with a shrug as he leaned back "joy" I replied not really feeling like going "why are you so quiet Malfoy?" asked Blaise "shut up Zabini" he hissed "Draco! I'm ready let's go!" came the voice of an annoying creature "I'm not going Parkinson, now piss off" he said calmly, I looked to my side to find the upset Pansy but then she glared at me, huffing and walking out.

"What was that about?" laughed Blaise "I'm done" said Avery making Blaise's question forgotten, she walked down and she was wearing faded blue jeans, a black and white striped shirt, and black shoes "hellooo Vatch" said Blaise winking at her, she rolled her eyes "hey Blaise" "shall I escort you to Hogwarts?" he asked politely as he went up to her, her eyes went wide and she blushed a bit, I nodded at her indicating that it was fine, she rolled her eyes at Blaise "I suppose" she muttered and they walked out, I chuckled softly "hey Rountre, how about I escort you to Hogwarts?" I looked up and saw Theodore Nott leaning against the wall, he was a handsome boy, skinny but not too skinny, tall, brown hair and eyes to match. But his attitude and ego that just made me ignore his looks to be honest.

"I think I'm good, Nott" I said his name emphasizing the 'T' in his name, then Draco snickered softly, not moving his eyes from the fireplace "find something funny Malfoy?" said Theodore from the wall "want another go Nott?" said Draco annoyed as he glared at Theodore, I just sat there looking at them interested "you shouldn't be so sure of yourself Malfoy" said Theodore as he pushed himself off the wall walking up to Draco, Draco stood up with both hands in his pockets "I think I was pretty clear last time, Nott" he glared "what wasn't I supposed to say again?" he snickered and then shot me a look "oh, that's right…" he started but Draco's fist collided into his face, Nott glared up at Draco, I still sat there tensed but didn't dare moving "if you say one more word Nott, you're dead" hissed Draco venomously and Nott laughed "we're on school grounds Malfoy" he spat as he stood up and walked towards Draco so they were a foot apart as they both glared at each other.

"Another word of what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow standing up, Draco shot a quick hurt glance at me but glared back at Nott in a heartbeat, Nott laughed "well Rountre…" he began but Draco shoved him against a wall causing Nott to cough in pain "piss off Nott" hissed Draco, Nott pushed Draco off and in a flash the both were beating each other up "stop it!" I yelled as I pulled Draco away with all my might, they both stopped huffing, as they glared at each other "now will someone tell me what is going on!" I said a bit loudly "gladly" said Nott catching his breath smirking over at Draco, Draco glared at him "well?" I said impatiently "I told Malfoy here, that the apple didn't fall far from the tree" he said smirking at me as blood was trickling from his busted lip, Draco lounged at him and punched Nott's face causing a loud crack to resound the empty room.

"Draco stop" I said softly, Draco stopped "what?" he asked confused, one hand holding Nott's collar and the other hanging in the air ready for the next blow "he's not worth it" I said "but…" Draco started "I can fight my own battles" I said simply, he glared at me then down at Nott, pushing him to the ground, Draco stood up, glancing at me before he went up to his dorm. Nott coughed up blood and laughed "you like hearing that you're like that whore of a mother of yours, don't you Rountre?" he laughed as he coughed up more blood, I smirked and crouched down to him "you know what I like to hear more?" and he gave me a smirk back "and what would that be?" he asked, I grabbed my wand quickly and pointed it at his temple "tenebrae perpetuum" the curse would make a person relive their nightmares over and over again in their mind, they wont conflict any harm to themselves, but if the curse wasn't taken off after a long time, he might go insane, not that I had problem with that.

I put a silencing charm on Nott so his screams wouldn't echo in the room and then headed out of the room. I was walking towards the great hall when someone stood in front of me, I crossed my arms and looked up "it's rude to stand in someone's way Mr. Potter" and he looked at me with sheepish smile "sorry, I just wanted to know if you were going to Hogsmade" he said softly a bit embarrassed "I have yet to decide Mr. Potter" I smirked walking around him "well can I escort you there?" he asked a bit loudly to catch my attention but in fact he caught other students attentions as well "why should I take you up on that offer?" I asked not turning around "well I don't know, you might enjoy my company?" he said unsure of himself, I turned around smirking "you sound quite unsure about that, so maybe I'll pass, goodbye Potter" walking away back to the great hall.

I sat there with thoughts of Draco invading my mind, I didn't know why I was thinking about him, but I can't help but miss waking up to find him waiting for me to go to breakfast or going to class, I quite miss his hand they comforted me in such a different way, as if he were protecting me from some unknown force. I didn't understand him how he could be head over heels for me one day, wants nothing to do with me the next, and then protecting me today. A confusing boy he was, and that actually displeased me quite a bit.

I sighed out as I continued eating my breakfast in silence and slowly, all the students were heading out ready to go to Hogsmade, where as it didn't interest me at all "are you not going Miss Rountre?" asked a cold voice, I looked up and saw Severus shaking my head 'no' "I'm not tempted to go to say the least, never was a fan of crowds Severus" I called him by his first name since we were the only ones at the Slytherin table and he was the only one that could hear me "I happened to find Mr. Nott with a silencing charm, and a type of torturing curse, could it be possible that you know anything about this?" he asked crossing his hands over his chest "I've never been one to lie to you Severus, he insulted me in the worst way possible, so he deserves what he got" I said looking up at him from where I was seated "as your teacher Kaya, I'm going to have to give you a detention at least" "that's understandable" I said with a soft smile "pray tell Severus, what do you want me to do?" I asked "3000 word essay on healing spells, sound suffice?" he asked still with a straight face "better get started on it" I said with a small frown "a word of advice Miss Rountre, a Memory charm, could've been quite handy for you" he said walking away, I chuckled to myself and then headed back to the Slytherin common room to start on my essays.

I walked in and my eyes fell on Nott whom was resting in an arm chair with his eyes closed, I rolled my eyes as I left to my room grabbing a book of Medical Magic, a notepad, my quill and headed back downstairs, I sat down in the far ending of the couch, kicked off my heels and curled up as I started reading about the main healing spells. Nott opened his eyes and glared at the girl that sat before him whom was too busy reading her book "it's rude to stare Nott, unless you want another go, I'd be more than glad to" I said not moving my eyes from the book, I heard him huff as he went back to resting. After a while the door to the common room opened as a disheveled Draco entered, he looked caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't notice either of us in the room, he kicked a lone pillow that was on the floor angrily then he stopped clenching his fists with a hurt face, he went to go up to the boys dormitories when his face turned into shock as he saw us, he then composed himself leaving the room.

After ten minutes of hearing random things breaking from the boys dormitories I decided to go check up on Draco, even though I wanted to act that I wasn't upset with him, I couldn't simply ignore him in what seemed like a time of need "you're not allowed in the boys dormitories Rountre" came Nott's voice, I rolled my eyes ignoring him as I let my ears lead me to Draco's room. I knocked on the door and I heard shuffling when the door whisked open "what!" hissed Draco angrily as he glared at me, his face suddenly changed but it was still hard when he realized it was me, I slid myself inside touching him slightly as I sat on what seemed to be his bed since it was messed up completely "you can close the door Draco" I said calmly, he stood still for a while until he closed the door and looked at me with no emotions "what do you want Rountre?" he asked annoyed I smiled weakly "what's going on?" I asked "that's none of your business!" he retorted quickly as he walked closer to me "if that's all you wanted then get out" he hissed grabbing my arm and pulling me off his bed, I rolled my eyes at him, removing his grip as I sat back down on his bed.

"Tell me Draco" I said seriously "why should I tell you!" he hissed keeping his distance "cause from what I see, you need someone to talk to" trying to calm him, I got up and walked over to him "Draco" I said softly and his eyes widened "I know we haven't known each other for so long, but it pains me to see you this way" I said as I touched his cheek softly, I locked my eyes onto his "it's the Dark Lord, isn't it?" I asked realizing how tired and painful the look in his eyes actually were, his eyes widened slightly "what has he asked from you?" my tone showing how serious I was, he bit his inner cheek as his eyes watered up a bit and he pushed me off "get out" he said with a trembling voice as he sat down on his bed, with his head in his hands, I hesitated to push forward on the topic but realized it wasn't my place "I'm going to leave you be, but Draco, whatever he asked of you, I know that its something that doesn't please you one bit, I'm here if you need to talk" I said softly as I left the room. I went back to the common room, and Nott wasn't there anymore, I sighed pleased a bit and went back to my work.

It wasn't till later that night that the students started to pile into the common room, Draco hadn't left his room all day, the only good thing was that I was done with my essay "Kaya!" said a voice with a small giggle, I looked up and saw Avery with Blaise's arm around her waist "did I miss something?" I smirked as I pointed between the two "shut up Kaya" said Avery while blushing and I chuckled softly "I promise I'll go with you next time" she pouted and I rolled my eyes "it's fine, I wasn't that hyped up to go anyway, plus I had a 3000 word essay to keep me company" I said the last part sarcastically "and Draco" smirked Blaise, I rolled my eyes at him "well I should be handing this in before dinner" I said "I'll meet up with you two at the great hall" and I left.

I walked up to Severus's office knocking on the door "come in" called out his cold tone, I walked in with a smile "3000 words, done" I smirked as I put the essay on his desk "excellent" he said "a word with you if I may" he said catching me before I left "yes Severus?" I asked walking up to him "I wish to ask a favor of you Kaya" he said seriously "of course, anything Severus" "watch over Mr. Malfoy for me, for he needs a friend in such times as these" he said "I would've watched over him even if you didn't ask Severus" and he had a hidden smile "you're dismissed" I nodded "goodbye Severus".

I head down to the great hall as I noticed Avery alone and took a seat beside her "where's Blaise?" I asked "oh he left to give Draco his food" she said "Draco's been very off since yesterday, do you know what's going on?" she asked and I shook my head 'no' cause it really wasn't my business to talk about, I noticed the tense look on Harry's face as he was talking to his friends "I'm sure Malfoy's up to something" I could scarcely hear.

It was night and everyone was soundly and peacefully asleep in their beds, yet I couldn't help but start imagining the worst, what did the Dark Lord want with Draco? The worst assumptions would come up in my head. After a while of laying sleeplessly in bed, I decided to go take a swim in the lake, and hopefully not get caught on my way out, I put on my pale green bikini, put my Slytherin robes on top, put on my shoes, and grabbed my wand heading off to the Black Lake.

I walked through the corridors as I tried to hide myself in the shadows the best I could, staining my ears to hear of any near-by movements, luckily I reached the lake, without catching anyone's attention, I took off my robe as I dived in feeling the water chill me to the bone, after moments I got accustomed to it as a small smile broke onto my face, I sighed out contently as I swam in the pure darkness, feeling as if I were floating in empty space, I was so dazed out that I didn't hear the splashes that were nearing me. "Kaya" whispered a voice, I screamed in fright but a hand covered my mouth. My eyes locked onto to his blue eyes, as my nerves relaxed, he removed his hand and smirked at me "gave you a fright did I?" he asked and I glared playfully splashing him, he chuckled but then turned serious in a heartbeat "are you mad? Swimming in the dark alone? What if you get caught? Or worse harmed by whatever's in this lake!" he said a bit enraged "I'm not alone now, am I?" I whispered with a smile, and he calmed down a bit "I miss the summer days I spent with you already" I said softly as I looked up with sad eyes.

"Kaya…I'm sorry" he said weakly, I swam closer to him touching his cheek making him look at me "what are you so scared of?" I asked "I don't want you to hate me, so I'd rather not say" he said looking into my eyes "I could never hate you" I said noticing his hurt face caused my heart to be pierced with pain as my eyes watered up, I bit my lip smiling sadly "I hate seeing you like this" I said softly looking down as I removed my hand from his cheek, I felt him grab my hand "let's go to the dock" he said, I nodded and we swam shortly reaching the dock, he picked me up placing me on the dock, and then climbing up himself, I put my feet in the water as did he, and leaned my head against his bare shoulder, the weather was just a bit chilly so I wasn't worried about catching a cold.

We sat in a comfortable silence and then he placed an arm around my bare back pulling me closer to him so my head was resting at the nape of his neck "he ordered me to bring death eaters into the castle, and then…" he voice was shaking as was he, I kissed his neck softly and held his hand caressing it with my fingers, he calmed a bit but was still hesitant to tell me "you don't have to tell me" I whispered, he looked down at me with pained eyes shaking his head "he wants me to kill…Dumbledore" he said quietly and defeated, I bit my lip and frowned "I have to do it" he said with a strained voice, I kissed his cheek "why?" I asked "to protect my mother" he whispered sadly looking down, I put my hand on his cheek making him look at me "I understand Draco" I whispered giving him a sincere look, he forced a smile looking away, hurt evident on his face "I can't make this task any easier on you" I whispered sadly "but I know someone who can" I said, he looked at me with hope "I'll have a word with Severus" I said and he shook his head "he already knows" he frowned, and I frowned as well "we'll think of something don't worry" I whispered kissing his cheek again.

He held me tightly "Kaya…thank you" he whispered in my ear causing chills to run down my spine "I'll always be here for you Draco" I said, he held my neck, caressing my cheek as he looked deeply into my eyes, I smiled softly encouraging him to go on, he leaned closer to me, our lips touched, I could feel my heart warm up immensely, that was the moment which I realized that Draco Malfoy, was like a drug that invaded my system, slowly and sneakily, until he took over me completely. I haven't fallen in love with 'The Prince of Slytherin' or 'The Dark Lord's Favorite' or 'The Stereotypical Bad Boy' but I've fallen for The Draco Malfoy, the boy that cared about his mother above all others, the boy with so much evil surrounding him and so much hardship put onto his shoulders yet could still be kind to another being even if it was just me, Draco Malfoy was far greater than any boy, man I've ever met.


	9. You & I

I just wanted to take a moment of your time, and thank you all for the reviews and support for the story, I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones. Thank you

* * *

><p>Thoughts of yesterday filled my head as I laid down in my bed on the lovely Sunday morning, a smile was plastered on my face as I stared up at the ceiling, I closed my eyes as I remembered what happened yesterday. Draco and I spent another hour or so on the dock near the lake, we just laid there holding each others hand, and stared at each other, I swear I could've gotten lost in his blue eyes, so many emotions swam through them so many stories they could tell. He was back to the summer gentleman, my summer gentleman, and I couldn't help but smile widely at that thought. "what are you so happy about?" grumbled a voice beside me, I sat up and looked at Avery whom was laying in bed and I smirked "nothing Mrs. Zabini" I snickered and she blushed throwing a pillow in my face, I laughed as I got up and headed to the showers.<p>

I got dressed in a pair of beige chiffon ballerina heels that tied up to the side of my legs just a few inches above my ankle, and a pale green strapless flowy dress, that reached about six inches above my knees, I left my hair down scrunching it up to give it a messy wavy look, I smiled at my reflection feeling complete for once. Walking down to the empty common I frowned expecting Draco to be there, but it was quite early still, so I laid down on the black leather sofa sighing contently as a small smile was playing my face, I closed my eyes feeling myself dozing off after a while, but was soon awoken to feel someone push hair back from my face, I bit my lip as I opened my eyes and saw Draco with his soft icy blue eyes hovering over me "good morning" I whispered with a soft tone "good morning" he whispered back "breakfast?" he asked after a while of staring at each other and I smiled "I'd love that".

We were walking through the slightly empty corridors, he had his arm around my shoulders pulling me close and mine around his waist as I couldn't help but smile widely up at him "what are you smiling about?" he asked looking at me with a smirk "I missed you" I said honestly smirking back, and he squeezed me tighter sighing out calmly. We sat at the Slytherin table as we ate our food, with shy glances and smiles shot at each other every now and then "I have to get to work" he said looking down as the great hall started to get crowded "I'll come with you" I said holding his hand, he gave me an unsure look "maybe you shouldn't, I…" he started looking hurt "I want to" I said getting up and he got up with me.

"She's with him again" stated Harry as he noticed that Kaya and Draco were walking out of the great hall holding hands "Harry for Merlin's sake would you get over her, I thought you liked Ginny" whispered Hermione to him harshly "you should get your priorities sorted out" she said angrily as she left the great hall, Ron sat beside her "why's she so mad so early in the morning?" groaned Ron but interested at the same time "nothing" shrugged Harry dismissing any further questions.

Draco was walking along a wall back and fourth on the seventh floor shooting me glances every now and then "Draco what in the world are you doing, you look like a mad man" I giggled softly as I leaned against a wall watching him, my hair was fluffed up a bit behind me as I bit my bottom lip trying to keep myself from laughing, he gave me a soft glare "I can't concentrate…did you have to wear that bloody dress!" he said a bit angered as he went back to pacing, I chuckled "what's wrong with my dress?" I asked with a smirk as I strutted towards him slowly, he stopped and looked at me "it's far too revealing for one thing" he said softly, I chuckled "it's just slightly shorter than my usual dresses, plus you've seen me in less Mr. Malfoy" I winked leaning on the wall closest to him with a smirk.

"Well it's distracting" he said with one of his hand near my head and other on my waist as he looked down at me, his hair was a bit unkempt and the buttons to his black shirt were opened at the top slightly, I could help but stare up at him smirking "well you're quite distractive yourself" I bit my lip and he leaned down capturing my lips with his, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he backed me up against the wall, and held me by the waist. The kiss was so unlike our previous two, this was filled with more passion and more sparks, it was a kiss that I would lust for, for the days to come that much I was sure of.

He broke apart the kiss as we tried to catch our breaths, he caught his breath and smirked down at me "did you enjoy that, Rountre?" he asked with cockiness, I smiled up at him shyly my green eyes peaking through my disheveled hair "you could say that" I chuckled and then pushed him softly away.

"Back to work" her said seriously, he grabbed me by the arms and directed me to the window at the dead end of the hallway "you stay there" he said instructively, I laughed softly nodding, as he went back to pacing and before I knew it, a door had appeared, he gave me a nod indicating that I should go to him, I walked up to him "and where does this door lead us to?" I asked smirking, and he just smirked back opening the door "well I must say I was expecting something more…magical perhaps?" I laughed softly and he gave me a playful glare, we were in a messy room filled with piles and piles of junk. He lead me through the room until we reach something large covered with a sheet, he pulled off the sheet to reveal an old cabinet.

I sat on a desk near the cabinet as I watched Draco, knowing he needed the utmost concentration "it's a vanishing cabinet, I've fixed most of it, it's not perfect yet. Each cabinet has a twin, if I put something in this cabinet it'll appear in the other one, it can teleport people, but that's the tricky part, they could end up in limbo if there's anything wrong with the cabinet" he said tensely I nodded understandingly, I watched him as he went to a cage with a beautiful bird, he grabbed the bird and placed it into the cabinet closing the door, pointing his wand at the cabinet " Harmonia Nectere Passus" he said, opening the cabinet I saw that it was empty "now we wait" he said and sat beside me "forgive me for all this" he said softly, I leaned my head against his shoulder "some people are just born with tragedy in their blood" I whispered and he looked at me with a broken smile and pained eyes.

He got up and opened the door to reveal a dead bird and I frowned "do you still need to fix it?" I asked and he nodded with pained eyes "I'll help" I said as I made the bird in his hands disappear I squeezed his hand comfortingly and kissed his cheek. After a couple of hours of working on the vanishing cabinet he tried it again with the other bird, a few minutes after he opened the cabinet door to reveal the bird alive but with a broken wing, I healed the bird putting it back in its cage, I turned around and noticed Draco sitting on the floor in front of the cabinet frustrated, I sat in front of him and leaned against the cabinet as I reached out and held his left hand with my left hand, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh "whatever happens after this Draco, know that I'll be standing with you" I whispered and looked at him, he looked up nodding "let's get out of here" I said standing and pulling him up with me.

We sat out at the dock, I took off my shoes and laid down, my head placed on his lap, as he played with loose strands of my hair, I lifted my dress up so the sun would hit my upper thighs, I just laid there staring into his eyes "favorite color?" I asked "green, you?" "white" I replied "favorite place?" he asked "our beach house in Hawaii amazing view, I was there with my father for a whole week, best week of my life" I whispered "where was your mother?" "my parents were going through a divorce but my grandfather convinced my father otherwise, what's your favorite place?" I asked "we have a house on the country side I used to spend holidays there with my mother" he smiled softly, and I smiled back.

"Haven't you been sleeping Draco?" I asked as I traced the bags under his eyes, he squinted and looked up "I slept yesterday for a bit" I frowned sitting up and turning towards him "what keeps you up?" I asked "the mission" he said in disgust, I frowned as I pecked him quickly and pushed him down so he was laying on his back, I laid down beside him with my face nestled at the crook of his neck with one hand on his chest, he put a hand around my waist "I wish we could do this everyday" I whispered and he smiled softly and sighed out contently, the sun rays danced on our faces as the leaves that were casting us made moving shadows around us, how I wished I could spend my days like this forever in the warm heat of September mornings.

"It's lunch time" whispered Draco breaking the silence I moaned softly not wanting to move, he chuckled and picked me up "my heels" I whined, he leaned down and I grabbed my shoes, as he carried me back to the castle receiving many stares from the other students, I wrapped my arms around his neck and snickered "how popular are we" I whispered in his ear, he smirked down at me "So the Slytherin Prince found his princess?" rang Blaise's voice as we entered the great hall "Slytherin Prince?" I asked Draco as I bit my lip "I didn't come up with it" he grumbled embarrassed of the nickname that was given to him and I chuckled softly at him, he placed me down across from Avery and sat beside me.

They both looked at each other snickering "and where were you two today?" asked Avery, I simply shrugged "why so curious Mrs. …" I started but she kicked me beneath the table "ouch" I whined pouting and then laughed "it's just that everyone's been talking about the Slytherin Prince here going soft" she said laughing "soft?" I asked smirking "I wouldn't refer to him as soft" I said giving her a suggestive look and kissed Draco on the neck, he looked at me with a smirk playing along but I could still notice the blush creeping upon his face. Avery and Blaise's facial expression turned into shock as Draco and I simply snickered "what a dirty minded couple" I said as I drank my water and they both turned bright red.

Severus couldn't help but notice the attention Kaya was giving Draco at lunch, he was sincerely glad, for he could see himself in Draco somehow in a small way. He noticed the glances of jealousy Harry would shoot them and that only made him feel more content, for Harry reminded him too much of James, He knew he shouldn't feel happy about Harry's jealousy but he couldn't help it.

Harry shot glances at Draco and Kaya, since when did Draco gallivant in the great hall? it was if he was taunting Harry, but to much of Harry's dismay, Harry was the last thing on Draco's mind, he wanted Kaya for himself not because Harry wanted her.

We were all in the common room, doing our homework for Monday morning, I was seated on the couch with my legs tucked beside me, Draco's head was in my lap as I reviewed his essay reading it quietly to myself while I played with his hair, he had his eyes closed relaxed. Avery and Blaise were beside the fire cozily doing their work. "you'll get an 'O' for sure" I said softly and he smirked "I know" I smirked back "cocky much?" and he chuckled quietly, I brushed his cheek softly, as we simply sat there comfortably, I started to sing softly unconsciously.

"_Come as you are, as you were_

_As I want you to be_

_As a friend, as a friend_

_As an old enemy_

_Take your time, hurry up_

_The choice is yours, don't be late_

_Take a rest, as a friend_

_As an old_

_Memoria, memoria_

_Memoria, memoria" _

(Come As You Are - Yuna) I sang softly

I felt his breathing rhythm grow heavier as he fell asleep, I smiled softly at him "that was really lovely, I never knew you could sing" said Avery softly and I shrugged with a small smile, my attention went back to Draco as I played with his hair softly.

Draco woke up after what seemed like thirty minutes "good morning" I whispered and he snuggled up closer burying his head in my stomach, I giggled "wake up Draco" "why?" his mouth muffled "because I want to go to dinner and then swim tonight" I said softly, he hugged my tighter and then let go sitting up "fine" I kissed his cheek "well come on then" I got up pulling him with me.

"Students I would like to announce the upcoming Halloween Fest, it'll be on Halloween night next month, formal attire is advised, the decorations will be put by our own teacher's staff, you're allowed to go home on the weekend to get stuff if needed, but you will need to get a permission slip from the head of your house. And now enjoy your dinner" Dumbledore gave his speech and everyone started to talk about the Halloween Fest excitedly "I should go home and get one of my dresses" said Avery and I nodded in agreement "the last Halloween fest was wonderful, they had dancing skeletons, and live bats scattered around the great hall" she said with excite and I chuckled softly "sounds interesting" "how'd you spend your Halloween?" she asked and I shrugged "spent the day home reading a scary book beside the fire, not so interesting" I smiled softly "well then you'll love this" she smiled kindly and I nodded.

Later that night I heard a soft knock on the girls bedrooms door, I opened it to reveal the 'Slytherin Prince' himself "you ready?" whispered Draco, I smiled and slipped out of the door closing it behind me "ready" I whispered back with a smirk, he held my hand and pulled me out of the common room as we snuck outside to the grand lake not once noticing the invisible boy whom was following us with interest but the boy knew that jealousy was what driving him, he didn't know why he was so attracted to Kaya, but she was so different than any girl he'd ever met, she didn't show the slightest interest about who he was, and that fact that she'd turn him down only made him want her even more, it might have been the sense of danger that was tempting him to follow her, Harry always had to solve mysteries before, it didn't matter in what form that mystery was.

I took off my robes revealing my black one piece swimsuit with horizontal slashes up and down my side, my necklace glowed faintly lighting up my face slightly, Draco stepped up to me with a hand resting on my cheek, the glow bounced off his features, he picked me up and I could feel my heart beating so much faster, before cold water engulfed me, I swam to the surface to see Draco laughing softly and I glared playfully at him "pay back!" he said through laughter and I couldn't help but laugh as well as I remembered the time I pushed him in his pool "Draco, I'm freezing" I whined, he stopped laughing and bent to help me out but I pulled him into the water instead, he surfaced glaring at me "hello sir" I said with a smirk and he smirked back.

"Draco" I whispered as we were floating on our backs, with our hands clutching each others, looking up at the star filled sky "yeah?" his voice was so low that I could hardly hear "when is everything supposed to take place, with you know" I said quietly my voice only heard by him "the sooner the better, at least that's what father keeps on saying, but at the rate of the cabinet and getting it fixed maybe by the end of school year" "and if I helped?" I asked "January perhaps" he said but then stopped floating and looked at me seriously "you can help me with cabinet Rountre, and that's the only thing you'll help me with, after the cabinet we don't speak of my task anymore" I stopped floating as well and gave him a hard stare "I'll do what I please Mr. Malfoy" the air between us going tense "Rountre for once you will listen to me" he said seriousness still played on his face "I can't promise you that Draco" I said haughtily as I swam to the dock climbing out, he climbed out shortly behind me, I hastily put on my robe and looked at him angered "don't tell me what I should, and should not do Draco" I said trying to keep calm "I told you what was going, because I trust you Kaya!" he slightly yelled angered "the only reason you're helping me is because I'm letting you, and when I don't need your help anymore then you stop helping" he said putting on his robe as well. The following conversation Harry was overhearing sparked an interest, he knew there was something wrong with Draco this year, he had to be up to something, and this might be his chance to find out what it was.

I grabbed my sandal throwing it at him, missing badly as it landed at the edge of the dock "what was that for!" he yelled shocked a bit "for being a selfless fool" I said angered as I crossed my arms glaring at him "I thought being selfless was a good thing" he said dumbfounded but still tried to keep his glare "not when it's going to get you hurt" I hissed as I walked up to him with hurt evident in my eyes, he frowned slightly not knowing what to do. A soft breeze brushed before us making my damp hair fly around me "please Draco" I said tears burned my eyes "I don't want to lose you" I whispered weakly "you…won't…Kaya" he said weakly and unsurely as he touched my cold cheek and then he pulled me into a hug "you won't" he said trying to convince himself as well, I hugged him tightly, wishing time would stop still, I didn't want the days to come, I didn't want them at all.

The green eyed boy hidden beneath his invisibility cloak couldn't help but look at the two lovers that stood before him with envy, of course Harry had friends, the greatest of friends, but no one could make him feel the way he imagined Draco was feeling right at the moment, no one could show him love the way Kaya was showing Draco, not even Ginny crossed his mind, for once Harry Potter saw something that he couldn't attain, and that only drove him more, the poor Potter simply didn't know when to give up, for not once had he ever given up for something that he truly wanted, not for his friends, or the people he loved, and he wouldn't give up the girl that seemed to be caught between two worlds, and seemed to be making all the wrong decisions, for Harry thought _he _was going to be her savior, that _he _was going to be her right decision.


	10. I Don't Want to Lose You

The next week passed by quite slow, Draco and I have been spending most of our times together and I kept him company while he was working on the vanishing cabinet. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was in my Potions class sitting beside my partner Mr. Harry Potter "hey" he said as he settled down in his seat "good afternoon" I said, as I went through the book reading titles as we waited for professor Slughorn. Draco wasn't in class yet, cause Severus needed to talk to him about something, oh how I hoped that they canceled his task, I've never seen a boy with so much weight forced upon him, not even the golden boy beside me looked tired and restless as Draco did, maybe it was because he had people that he could open to, people that cared about him. As far as I've noticed I was probably the first person he opened up to other than his mother, Blaise and him were close but it was more of a superficial friendship between them. That probably was the main reason why Draco felt so persistent to achieve his task, cause his mother was the person that mattered most to him. A small smiled graced my face unconsciously as I thought of how Draco would treat his mother.

Harry stared at Kaya as she flipped through her book, it was obvious that she wasn't paying attention to what she was reading, she glanced at Harry once but it seemed as if she didn't notice that she did that, for she was too deep in thought *I wonder what she's thinking about?* he thought as she removed her gaze from him and went back to her book, a small smile spread onto her face a while after and he couldn't help but find himself smiling widely "what are you smiling about Potter?" I asked as I looked at him noticing that he was staring at me "oh, um, nothing" he said smiling sheepishly blushing, and I simply rolled my eyes at him, I didn't hate the boy but I didn't like people giving me too much attention, that's why I quit Beauxbatons and started to be home schooled instead.

Draco entered the classroom as he took a seat beside me "I need to talk to you" he whispered, I noticed Harry glaring at him, I looked at Draco concerned, noticing that Slughorn had not made his entrance yet, I nodded at Draco, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the classroom it was just then that I noticed how disheveled and panicked Draco looked, he still had a grip on my hand as he walked up the flights of stairs until we reached the seventh floor, it wasn't long till a door appeared and we walked into the room of requirements.

He let go of my hand as he sat on one of the chairs his legs shaking with his hands through his hair "Draco" I said softly as I got onto my knees and touched his wrist "he wants me to do it before Christmas break" he said with his voice cracking "what" I whispered heartbroken "tell him the cabinet isn't ready" I said slightly panicked "the transfers of the bird it going good, like nothing is going wrong" he said hopelessly "Draco" I frowned, I moved his hands and sat on his lap, I kissed his head as I placed my forehead onto his "I'll be with you through all this, I promise" he looked at me as his lips trembled he clenched his jaw as he tried to pull himself together, I ran my fingers through his hair trying to calm him down as he buried his face into my shirt holding me tightly.

Harry looked back at Draco whom pulled Kaya out the door, he could feel jealousy burn inside him but he was soon distracted by Professor Slughorn, Kaya didn't come for the rest of the class nor did he see her at lunch and the class after. Now curiosity got the best of him, he needed to know where she was, after looking around at the most obvious places, he figured they probably went to the Slytherin common room, as he climbed the stairs to head for dinner, he noticed Kaya and Draco descending the stairs looking quite attached with one another *where were they?* he thought to himself, Malfoy hadn't been himself lately, he was more tired, more stressed anyone could notice that, he didn't even bother with teasing anyone anymore, and he found it very hard to believe that one girl could change someone as vile as Draco that quick, he didn't believe that Draco was able to change in the first place.

Draco and I sat in the room of requirements for quite some time, we were simply laying down on one of the abandoned mattresses in the room full of junk, we laid there cradling each other listening to the heartbeats of one another "So what do you propose we do after this?" I asked him softly as I scooted up a bit, laying my upper half on top of his, as my face hung inches away from his own "I don't know" he said honestly as his eyes lingered onto mine, I bit my lip softly "we can tell Dumbledore, he could insure yours and you mother's safety" I said "what about you?" he asked touching my check as he pushed away the hair that framed my face, I smiled weakly "I'll be where you left me" I whispered, he looked at me with pained eyes as he swallowed hard "I can't" I touched the side of his face "I can't bare seeing you like this Draco" I whispered "I don't want to lose you either" he said repeating my words from yesterday, my heart stung as my eyes watered up, I bit my lip to keep my tears from falling, I leaned in closer my lips trembling as they hardly touched his "you wont" I whispered and our lips collided, a few tears fell from my eyes, he pulled away from the kiss as he kissed a tear that was lingering on my cheek "I'll come get you, after I finish my task, I'll come get you" he said determined.

We spent a few more moments until we decided it was best to leave, we already skipped all the classes for the rest of the day and it was now time for dinner. We descended the stairs with his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist, Harry clasped his hand over his forehead as we walked past him, and I couldn't help but notice Draco gritting his teeth and his face was full of pain, I pulled him around the corner "what's wrong?" I whispered trying not to catch the attention of students that passed by us, I noticed his clenched hand "Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Rountre, your parents have requested for you two to go back home for the night, follow me to my office" came Severus's voice from behind me, we both nodded, and followed Severus to his office.

"Your father wanted you home at once Miss Rountre, so please use the floo powder over there" he said pointing at a fireplace, I nodded as I hesitantly let go of Draco's hand "Mr. Malfoy you'll be coming with me" said Severus as he apperated away with Draco, I frowned as I took a hand full of floo powder throwing it into the fireplace "Rountre Manor" I said clearly, to feel myself being pulled and swirled around.

I landed in our manor's fireplace as I brushed myself off "oh Miss, your father wants you to get dressed for this evening" came Minks voice "tonight?" I asked confused "a meeting with the Dark Lord" she said, I felt confused as to why I would be going to a Death Eater's meeting but asked no further questions, I went to my room took a quick shower and got dressed in a long sleeved dress with a straight neckline, everything was covered but it had front slit all the way up to my left upper thigh, it was made out of a stretchy fabric, and I put a thin off-white belt on my waist, and off-white high pumps, I put my hair to the side and made it into soft waves. I put on hot red lipstick, extended my black lashes, and a bronze blush.

"Well, well, well look who's back" came a snotty voice, I looked to my door as I buckled my heels and saw my mother "can I help you?" I asked as I stood up and brushed myself off "what do you think you're getting dressed up for?" she asked as she waltzed in with a glass filled with alcohol "father wants me to go with him to a meeting" I said trying to ignore the stench of alcohol "father?" she cackled "what father?" she asked as she sat on my chair crossing her legs with a smirk, she was dressed in a black silk dress, with mascara smeared on her eyes, her golden hair fell in perfect loose waves, I simply ignored her as I went to my jewelry drawer and grabbed a diamond bracelet "he's dead Kaya" she said, I stood straight frozen "the Dark Lord, needed a temporary wand" she snickered "you're father wasn't as loyal to him as we all thought, he refused, and the Dark Lord…" she laughed as she stood up pointing her wand at me making motions with her hand "zap! And he fell cold" she said looking down at the ground with a stone hard face, but then she smirked up at me "when?" I asked trying to keep my voice from breaking "an hour or so ago" she said blatantly with a wicked smile, I looked at her shocked as water filled my eyes "you're lying" I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out of my room and down the staircase.

I stood in the hall waiting for my father, he would always wait here till we got dressed, my body started to shake slowly as my lips trembled "Minks" I yelled and she appeared "where's my father?" I asked my voice shaking "he was at dinner at Malfoy Manor with your mother, he said he would come back and pick you up miss" she said timidly, a tear fell from my eye as I straightened my jaw nodding at her, I stood there for ten more minutes and still my father didn't arrive, tears started to fall from my eyes as I bit my lip trying to keep calm, I put a hand on the wall beside me to help me stand as a sob escaped my mouth "oh Kaya, don't cry" came a taunting voice from the staircase, I ignored the voice as I felt my head thumping and my heart beating making my blood boil, as tears fell freely from my eyes, I clenched my fist bringing it up to my heart as I tried to stop the ache "oh stop that horrid noise!" screeched my mother.

I brought my hand over my mouth covering it and I tried to quiet my sobs "you petty little creature" she hissed as she walked beside me, I glared at her through blurred eyes "how dare you!" I yelled as I pulled myself up on shaky legs "how dare _me_?" she asked giving me a look of disgust "how dare you not mourn about your husband, you horrid, horrid wench!" I screamed in anger and pain "you're father was weak" she hissed with eyes full of betrayal. Believe it or not my mother was a loyal follower, she was crazy about the Dark Lord, always ready to do his bidding, she was obsessed with him just as much as Bellatrix, but my mother compared to Bellatrix was weak, she always got herself in her own way, the only person she loved more than the Dark Lord was herself, and the Dark Lord sensed that, that's why he never made her a Death Eater, he knew if she were ever caught, that she would save her own skin and jeopardize his mission to kill The Chosen One.

I glared at her as I grabbed the closest thing and threw it at her, the vase crashed and broke beside her "you foul ugly woman" I said with hurt evident in my voice "never speak of my father, he was a great man!" I whispered as I started to cry again, she glared at me as she stomped towards me "you could've hit me! you fatherless child" she said insanely as she grabbed me by the hair throwing me to the floor, I glared at her through the strands of hair that fell into my face, I went to grab my wand, but realized that I never took it with me "aw missing something?" she asked laughing as she pointed her own wand at me "Crucio!" she yelled and I started screaming, I was too weak to handle any spell for now, she stopped the spell as my screams started to subside, I breathed weakly "you're are not welcomed back her anymore" she hissed close to my face and I couldn't help but smirk, she went in a rage as she used several "Sectumsempra" curses on me, I felt myself go faint as everything went black.

Draco and Severus arrived at the Malfoy Manor, then headed into the meeting room taking their seats briskly and quietly, everyone was seated as they waited for the Dark Lord, Draco was quite surprised to find Kaya's mother was seated in the meeting *maybe they had a dinner party* thought Draco, The room grew cold as The Dark Lord took his seat at the head of the table, after a talk about how they were going to achieve to take over the ministry the Dark Lord stood up "I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter. No volunteers?" he said in his silky voice "Rountre perhaps?" he said as he stood behind Mr. Rountre "my Lord with all do respect, I think I would be more of a help to you if I had my wand" he said shocked at the Dark Lord's proposition "come, come, Rountre" said The Dark Lord as he started walking towards Lucius "your wand Lucius" "my lord?" said Lucius shocked "Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand" Lucius was hesitant but gave him the wand, the Lord observed it as he broke off the Snake heading on it, he flicked it against the wall to test the power in it "it doesn't well suit me" he said as he examined the wand in his hand "Rountre give me your wand" Arthur stood up hesitantly as he gave the Lord his wand, he tested it and there was a greater spark "this will do" he said proudly "but my Lord…" started Arthur as he reached out to grab his wand "your work here is done Rountre" hissed the Dark Lord "Avada Kedavra"

Draco, tensed up as he looked at Kaya's father fall to the ground cold, he grasped his pants beneath the table clenching his fists trying to calm himself down, he forced his eyes on the table not to show fear or hurt, he knew that Kaya cared for her father just as much as he cared for his mother, his mother held one of his hands under the table discreetly as she squeezed it to help him get through the meeting without losing himself. Severus tensed up as well it pained him to see one of his only friends lay there cold on the floor, how was he supposed to tell Kaya, a loud noise was heard at the end of the table Kaya's mother caught everyone's attention as she had a hand clasped on her mouth with her eyes wide, Severus couldn't tell whether she was crying or laughing "get her out of here" hissed the Dark Lord, one of the women death eaters escorted her out of the room only moments after for her to return and take her seat.

Severus and Draco sat worried and nervous waiting for the Dark Lord to finish up the meeting, after an hour they were all free to leave, Draco jumped to his feet as he ran out of the house and ran towards Kaya's house only to be met up with Severus moments later whom apperated at the Rountre Manor's front door "wands at the ready Mr. Malfoy" said Severus, Draco looked at him confused but did as he was told, Severus opened the door to find Kaya's mother leaning against the wall laughing as she downed her drink "where's Kaya?" hissed Severus with his wand pointed at her "Severus" she laughed, as she pointed a finger behind him "Kaya" said a broken voice, Severus turned around and saw Kaya on the floor with her head cradled into Draco's hand "Kaya" Draco said softly "Crucio" hissed Severus as Kaya's mother fell to the floor screaming her lungs out. Severus stopped moments after as he grabbed Draco and held up Kaya as he apperated away.

They were blinded by bright white lights, he put Kaya in Draco's arms as he took off, Draco was shocked he didn't know what was going on, he didn't even realize the tears that were seeping through his eyes as he held the cold limp beautiful girl in his arms, he was shaking out of shock "help" he said in a soft voice, his eyes were blurred and he was blinded by the white light the only thing he could see were smears of color moving about "help!" he yelled desperately as he fell to the floor cradling Kaya as if he would a child "Kaya" he whispered his mouth dry, he could feel himself chocking on a knot in his throat, his eyes could only focus on her sweet motionless face, he touched her cheek as he pulled his hand away she was cold to the touch, he kissed her cheek holding her closer, not noticing the blood that was drenched in his white school shirt "give her to me Draco" said a cold voice he looked up at Severus hesitantly giving her to Severus, he stood up on his shaky feet as he followed him.

He looked around his eyes adjusting somewhat, they were in a hospital "St. Mungo's Hospital" he read on a board, he followed Severus as he noticed that he put Kaya down on a stretcher and they took her away "where are they taking her?" Draco asked in a lost voice "pull yourself together Mr. Malfoy" said Severus but he failed since he was trying to keep calm as well "what happened?" Draco asked "I'll take care of everything, you should get back to school" said Severus looking at him, Draco shook his head helplessly "you will do no good here Mr. Malfoy, I'll bring you here when she wakes up, you can visit her in your free time" "I want to stay!" Draco yelled, Severus held him as he apperated them both back to the front gates of Hogwarts, Severus used a cleaning charm on Draco as the blood vanished away and he disappeared.

Draco stood there shaking for a long time, until he thought it was best for him to go inside, he walked into the Hogwarts building everyone was in bed most likely, he made his way to the Slytherin common room and to his bed as if he were a brainless zombie, he sat up all night with his head cradled in his hands as he cried silently, the pain in his heart was throbbing he was never this scared in his life, muffled cries could be heard by Blaise Zabini but never did he dare make a sound to disturb The Slytherin Prince as he mourned in his misery, alone without a friend, without a person to tell him that 'everything was going to be ok'.


	11. My Girl

Warning: Mature Content featured in this chapter.

* * *

><p>A few weeks have passed and Draco tried visiting Kaya as much as he could, he forgot all about his task, if he wasn't spending time with Kaya's unconscious form he was spending time zoning out in classes and staying up at night, he hardly spoke, hardly ate, hardly slept, bags have formed themselves beneath his icy blue eyes, his skin was extremely pale, and he always looked messy anymore, the only thing that he thought of was Kaya, all he thought about is her waking up. She'd been unconscious because her mother caused so much trauma to her body. She had severe internal bleeding but thankfully she was saved, but the Healer's couldn't seem to wake her up due to the Cruciatus Curse they said.<p>

Draco cut class and went to the girl's bathroom, the abandoned one, he needed time alone, he couldn't go to the common room, the lake seemed to remind him of her, the room of requirements would remind him of his task, so he settled for the abandoned bathroom, with Moaning Myrtle as it's only inhabitant. He took his sweater throwing it into one of the sinks as he turned on the faucet splashing his face with water, a sob escaped his mouth as tears escaped his eyes, his head was bursting in pain he felt as if he would collapse right then and there. Draco heard a noise behind him and turned around wand at the ready as his eyes landed on the golden boy, out of anger Draco began to say the Cruciatus Curse, but Harry shot a spell at him, Draco ducked causing the sink to burst, Draco ran behind the stalls as Harry ran after him, both firing spells at each other and missing causing the bathroom to go down in chaos "Sectumsempra!" said Harry as he hit Draco, Draco fell on the wet floor in pain, cuts on every parts of his body, and his blood mixed in with the water, he shivered in pain as Harry looked at him shocked of what he did.

Snape walked into the bathroom shocked, he gave Harry a disappointed look as he bent down beside Draco "Vulnera Sanentur" Severus chanted the spell numerous times, Harry was a powerful wizard which caused immense damage, Severus couldn't help but think about Kaya as he healed Draco. He had Kaya's mother sent to Azkaban for abuse of magic, attempt murder, and the use of a forbidden curse. The least to say, she was going to stay there for a long time, Snape was assigned to be her godfather in her father's will which he gladly and whole heartedly accepted.

Draco was in the hospital wing, for once he slept for a long time. He woke up trying to adjust his eyes to the dark as he saw a shadow of a figure before him, he couldn't define who it was for the only light he had was what emitted off the moon, the figure was soon accompanied by another "you should be resting" said the cold tone, he could recognize it immediately that it was Snape's "is he going to be ok Severus?" asked a soft voice, Draco sat up immediately "Kaya!" he said in alert, the figure before him walked closer, as the other one left quietly.

I sat on the edge of Draco's bed, my eyes adjusting to the dark until I could make out the features of his face, I smiled softly "Draco" his name escaped my lips and I noticed the smile that made it's way on his face, he shocked me as he pulled me into a tight hug, I grimaced slightly not showing that I was pain "you're awake" he said shocked as he stopped hugging me and touched my cheek "are you real?" he asked in a whisper more to himself not truly believing the sight before him, it had only been one day since he last saw her and she hadn't shown any signs of progress. I bit my lip as I kissed him softly "was that real?" I whispered in his ear as I kissed his neck "I can't tell" he said, and I chuckled softly as I smirked at him straddling his hips "oh really?" I asked, and he smirked leaning back with his arms behind his head "I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that to prove that you're real" he said with cockiness evident in his voice, I leaned forward as I kissed him slowly, his hands caressed my sides as we got more into the kiss, we were interrupted by a cough, I parted away quickly as I got off his bed noticing Madam Pomfrey with a hidden grin "get to bed and get some sleep, the both of you, now!" she instructed, we both nodded and I got into the bed right beside his.

I laid on my side as did he "hello" I whispered with a soft smile and a blush not that he could notice "hey" he replied back with a smile of his own, and we just laid there looking at each other with goofy grins, I bit my lip "I missed you" I said softly, and then he stopped grinning as he sighed out tiredly, I snuck out of bed "scoot" I said with mischievous look, he scooted over holding up the cover and I got in laying beside him as I held on to him "I missed you too Kaya" he whispered with hurt in his voice "get some sleep Draco, you look exhausted" I said as I kissed him on the lips I went to pull away but the hand he had on the back of my neck prevented me as he deepened the kiss, we pulled away to catch our breaths and I smiled as my shaky breaths tingled his lips "she's gone, she can never hurt you again, I'll never let anyone hurt you" he said as he caressed my cheek tenderly, I smiled at him softly "I Lo…I'm lucky to have you" I whispered feeling like an idiot, he didn't seem to notice what I was about to say, cause all he did was smile softly and kiss my forehead "sleep" he whispered holding me tight, I snuggled up to him as we both fell into a deep sleep feeling completely safe for the very first time.

I woke up as I felt arms wrapped around me securely and couldn't help but smile as I cuddled closer into Draco "good morning", I looked up and smiled as I saw Draco looking down at me with a smile of his own "go back to sleep" I mumbled as I snuggled up to him causing him to chuckle softly and hold me tighter "ehem" someone cleared their throat, we both sat up quickly with red faces "Severus" I laughed nervously as I got out of Draco's bed "you two seem quite well, you should be able to go to your classes" he said, and I groaned "but my tummy hurts" I whined causing Draco to snicker at my childish behavior, I playfully glared at him and then looked back at Severus "Miss Rountre, when you're dressed come see me before class" giving me a serious look before leaving, I sighed as I sat on my bed, Draco got up and kissed my head "get dressed" and he closed the curtains around my bed. Severus had my uniform brought in and washing essentials. I put on my uniform quickly, tied my hair up in a messy bun, as I went to the bathroom washing up.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Draco sitting on his bed waiting for me and I couldn't help but smile "hello" I said happily as I was only inches away from his face, he kissed me softly as he smirked "hey" I smirked right back "let's go eat something" I said noticing his paleness and how skinny his face was getting, he nodded standing up. I put an arm around his waist as his went around my shoulders as we walked to the great hall in silence and in a slow pace simply enjoying each others company. The students didn't seem to get used to the idea of seeing us cause they would still stare and whisper amongst themselves, but they went by unnoticed by the two us, for we were too lost in our own world. Our world intertwined within each others in ways no one could possibly understands, no words had to be spoken between us for we simply understood what the other one meant and felt by just looking.

"Kaya!" someone shouted out, causing everyone in the great hall to turn towards Draco and I, I looked at the source of the voice and saw Avery running towards us, Draco let go of me as Avery tackled me to the floor, I grimaced in pain as I clutched my rib slightly "you hurt her Vatch" hissed Draco as he helped me up "I'm sorry" she said looking very sad "it's alright" I chuckled as I hugged her "it's good to see you" I told he and she smiled, Blaise walked towards us and gave me a nod as he wrapped his arm around Avery "Rountre" "Zabini" I smirked "let's go eat" I said, as I pulled Draco towards the table "now eat" I told him and he rolled his eyes with a smirk as he put some food on his plate "more" I instructed, he sighed putting more "good" I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

Harry heard someone calling out Kaya's name and he couldn't help but turn his head to the great hall, there she stood beside Draco Malfoy "she's back" I said, Hermione rolled her eyes at me. Ginny looked at Harry with upset as she felt jealousy well up inside her as she looked at the beautiful brunette girl that stood at the entrance, she didn't know why Harry wanted her so badly, she was with Malfoy, and she was obviously going to stick with him. Ginny got up leaving not being able to handle the look Harry gave her while as Harry continued looking at Kaya, her friend tackled her into a hug which cause Kaya to fall back, she looked in pain as she clutched her stomach, all the students knew that she was at St. Mungo's but the question he wanted to know was 'why?'.

"You're back just in time for the Halloween fest" smirked Avery "Halloween fest?" I mumbled to myself "oh! Ooh when is it?" I asked "tomorrow evening" she said happily, I smiled softly "is Mr. Zabini escorting you?" I smirked and they both blushed "yes" she muttered softly and I chuckled softly, I returned to my food as I felt a pair of eyes on me, I looked to my side smirking at Draco "see something you like Draco?" I whispered, he shrugged "I've seen better" he smirked as he went back to his food, I couldn't help but smile at that and slap his shoulder playfully "well then I suppose I should find someone else to escort me to the dance" I smirked as I got up and walked away teasingly, I felt someone grab my arm and turned around to see Draco whom was glaring at me "what the bloody hell was that! I was just joking" he hissed closely to my face, I removed his hand from my arm "as was I, pick me up at eight tomorrow" I giggled as I kissed his cheek, and he glared at me playfully "let's get to class" I laughed holding his hand and we left the great hall.

We were seated in our empty Potions classroom at the very back "so what have you been up to?" I asked Draco with my head rested on his shoulder "slowest weeks of my life, but it was nothing but a blur" he said as he played with the quill in his hands, I bit my lips in thought as I hesitated to ask "how's the task going?" he sighed out as he pulled out the barbs of the feather "I just have to wait till Dumbledore gets back" he mumbled "where is he?" I asked softly so not even the paintings could hear in on us "he's searching for the Dark Lords Horcruxes" he said softly "how many does he have?" "six or seven" he said quietly and I gasped in shock, it was terrible to split your soul once but to do that seven times I couldn't even imagine the torture.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, and we decided to skip swimming in the lake for that night since we were both quite bruised up. Waking up next morning I could hear the girls giggling secretly, I sat up as I stretched slightly "who's S.S Kaya?" asked Avery in a teasing tone as some of the other girls chuckled "what?" I asked confused, Avery handed me a note.

_My dearest Kaya, I know you've gone through a lot. _

_But I always want to see you shining._

_- S.S_

I smiled softly as my eyes watered up slightly "and it came with a dress" she said as she pointed at a dress placed at the edge of my bed, I got up quickly and looked at the dress I gasped at how gorgeous it was. It was a strapless gown, the base of the dress was dusty cream color, and it was embroidered with flowers which were a pale gold/green, and a dusty cream color belt at the waist (think Elie Saab Haute Couture collection A/W 2008/09 link of the dress at the bottom).

"So who's S.S?" she repeated with a smirk, I rolled my eyes at her "I'll keep you guessing" I winked as I headed to the showers, I washed up and got dressed in a short white lace/cotton dress it had a straight neckline the sleeves reached my elbows and the skirt was a bit gathered at the waist, I put on a pair of red flats, pulled my hair in a bun as I left the bedroom racing out of the common room and headed to Severus's office, the students and teachers I passed by looked at me amused. I knocked on Severus's door as calmly as I could "come in" he said, I opened the door closing it behind me, as I quickly gave Severus a hug and he stiffened "thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said happily, Severus coughed and I let go of him, turning around my eyes widened as I saw Harry Potter "Mr. Potter has detention every Friday morning Miss Rountre" said Severus's cold tone as he went back to his seat going through papers "I'm sorry" I blushed bright red and I couldn't help but notice Harry smiling at me "I should…leave" I said nervously "you should" said Severus, I nodded as I left the room quickly.

I bumped into someone as I left the room and looked up to see Draco "hi" I said giggling breathlessly, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow "what's going on?" he asked curiously I chuckled as I shook my head "just made a big fool of myself" and he still held a confused look "and how so?" "I hugged Severus in front of Potter" I said biting my lip and Draco glared at the door grumbling insults about Harry, I kissed him on the cheek "let's go have lunch" I said as I noticed it was around noon, he nodded and we walked to the great hall "so what did you want with Severus?" he asked "he got me a present" I smiled "did she tell you who her secret admirer is? who is he?" asked Avery excitedly as she sat in front of us soon accompanied by Blaise "give it a rest Vatch" I said with a smirk "so what is the present?" asked Draco "you'll see tonight" I smiled.

I put on my dress as I put my hair up in an elegant yet slightly messed up bun, my eye make up was dark where as my lips and cheeks had a natural glow to them, I put on my dusty cream sandal heels and stood up as I walked to the bathroom admiring myself in the mirror, I've never worn a dress as grand as this "wow" came a voice from behind me and I noticed a younger Slytherin girl probably 2nd year, I smiled kindly at her. Other tiny Slytherin girls started peaking into the bathroom "move you midgets!" came a shriek the little kids scurried away, Pansy Parkinson walked wearing a royal purple dress, she really looked lovely actually. I continued applying mascara when she bumped into me purposely causing me to drop what I was holding in the sink, I rolled my eyes as I picked it up and continued what I was doing.

Draco was getting dressed in his formal attire which consisted of black dress pants, button up shirt, black tie and a black blazer. He put on his black dress shoes as he walked out of the boys dormitories and sat on an arm chair beside the fire, he couldn't help but feel nervous, he never imagined himself to be where he was today, going out with the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on and carrying out one of Voldemort's most important tasks. Draco's life changed so much in mere months that he stopped trying to catch up to it and understand it, he just let it take its course…Draco's thoughts were disturbed as he gazed upon the most magical creature walking down the steps of the girls dormitories, she looked breath taking and he couldn't even explain how beautiful she looked for no words would suffice. Draco wasn't the only one that paid immense attention to Kaya and was in awe but in fact every other boy and girl had to turn their heads to capture the bedazzling beauty that graced them with her presence.

I took a deep breath as I walked down the steps, I was looking down making sure I wouldn't trip I was too nervous, I didn't know why I was this nervous I mean Draco had seen me dressed up before, I couldn't help but feel different this time, maybe because this time I was his and his alone, and the reason I was dressing was for him. I looked up as my eyes landed on his, I couldn't help but blush as I smiled softly, he walked up slowly towards me, stopping only inches before me "you look…breath taking" he said, his eyes never wavering, I couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions one I couldn't define, I bit my lip blushing but still held his gaze "shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm seemingly mesmerized, I held his arm and we walked out of the common room.

The Slytherin Prince, & His Princess arrived at the great hall, which was decorated eerily yet still held beauty, most of the guests turned towards them as they made their entrance it was as if they were pulled out of some perfect fairytale where the prince of darkness captured the princess and their love was so forbidden that no one could help but be captivated by the two. Harry couldn't help but drop his jaw at the sight of Kaya, he knew it was wrong to still fantasize of being with her, but her being taboo to him only made him more eager to have her.

Draco brought me a drink, his eyes were still glazed over whenever he looked at me "thank you" I said as I took my glass, I sipped on my drink and then smirked at him "Draco" and he simply kept staring at me, I put down my drink and walked closer to him "Draco" I whispered my breath hitting his lips, his hands were automatically placed on my waist "yeah?" he asked a tad bit nervous, my smirk came back as my right hand traveled to the back of his neck and my left one on his chest, I kissed his cheek and then his neck "aren't you going to ask me to dance?" I whispered, he tilted his face and looked down at me mouth open the slightest "of course" he whispered back as he guided me to the dance floor, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his rested on my waist, with one of his hands caressing my side, our bodies almost touched since we were so close, not once breaking our gaze as we danced, I finally broke it as I rested my head at the crook of his neck and he pulled me closer as we danced as slow as ever, I sighed out softly pleased.

The song ended and we pulled away slowly after, not noticing some of the looks of awe or of jealousy, I bit my lip as I kissed his cheek and he suddenly hissed in pain, my eyes widened as he clenched his jaw, I grabbed his hand pulling him out of the great hall which was empty "you need to go" I whispered knowing fully well that the Dark Lord was calling for him "I'm sorry" he whispered, I rubbed his wrist and then kissed his mark, he calmed down a bit "never be sorry" I whispered as I kissed him on his lips, he held me close making the kiss more deeper and more passionate, pulling apart I smiled widely "go, I'll be waiting for you" I whispered and he nodded as he left hurriedly.

I sighed out softly about to go back in but someone blocked my way "you look beautiful" he said and I couldn't help but smile widely "thank you Severus" I whispered and he nodded "I better be getting to Mr. Malfoy" and I nodded as I watched him leave.

I walked back into the great hall with a slight frown as I sat at a table alone, I noticed Avery and Blaise dancing in the middle of the room, a small smile played on my face as I watched them dance "hey" came a voice, I looked up as my eyes met Harry Potter "can I help you Mr. Potter?" I asked with an uninterested tone "well…" he said as he sat before me "I just noticed you were alone and thought I'd keep you company" "I'm capable of enjoying the night without you Mr. Potter" I sighed and he looked somewhat sad "where's Malfoy?" he asked judgment in his question as if he already knew the answer to that "why do you want to know? So you can go attack him?" I glared at Harry "he tried to attack me first!" he defended himself "why were you following him in the first place?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "I just happened to stumble upon him" "in the girl's bathroom?" "ye…yes" he stuttered, I stood up and looked down at him "he's a death eater and he'll only bring you down with him, he's probably just using you for Voldemort" said Harry standing up so he towered slightly over me, I gave him a hard glare before I went to slap him.

Someone held my wrist firmly and I looked back to see Draco whom stopped my wrist "What do you want Potter" spat Draco "that filthy blood traitor isn't enough for you that you're trying to hit on _my girl_" he hissed the last part with a glare, Harry simply glared at Draco unsure of what to say, everyone know was looking at the pair "where were you Malfoy, death eater meeting?" taunted Harry trying to change the topic "what if I was, what are you going to do about it, aye Potter? If I ever catch you near Kaya again you're a dead man" hissed Draco as he turned around "is that a threat!" yelled Harry angrily, Draco turned around and punched Harry in the face "absolutely" he spat "let's go Draco" I said softly and timidly not wanting him to get into trouble, he gave Harry one last hard look as he took my hand and we walked out of the great hall.

He walked up the stairs frustrated "Draco" I said softly as we were on the fifth floor, he stopped but didn't turn to look at me, I climbed up the stairs so I stood before him, I kissed his cheek "let's go to the room of requirements" I whispered and he nodded as he let me lead him to the 7th floor, we walked into the junk filled room as I guided him to the abandoned mattress, I sat down at the edge and pulled him down beside me, he still seemed very frustrated so I caressed his mark lightly, he sighed out and I got close to his ear "_your _girl?" I asked with playfulness hinted in my voice, he chuckled out softly, I couldn't help but smirk as I stood up in front of him unzipping my dress as it pooled around my feet.

Draco gazed up in astonishment at the girl that stood before him, she unzipped her dress and it fell off her slender tanned body to reveal her in dusty green lace underwear and strapless bra, he saw her as she stepped out of her dress and straddled his hips, he felt tingles run up his spine as she began to unbuttoned his blazer taking it off slowly, her eyes heavy and her lips in the smallest of smirks, Draco breathed out shakily as she loosened up his tie, he could help but smirk back at her, as his eyes focused on nothing but her majestic green eyes. I pulled his tie pulling him closer to me, my breath hit his lip, I could feel his hand run up and down my side as his other prevented him from falling onto his back, his hand left my bare sides and went behind my neck as he pulled me into a passionate kiss…I was drowning in love with Draco Malfoy more deeply every moment and I knew that I would never get suffocated no matter how deep I sank.

* * *

><p>vogue . com . aufashion+shows/galleries/elie+saab+haute+couture+autumn+winter+2008+09,6272?pos=37#top

remove the spaces between the dots


	12. Not A Pawn But A Queen

I really want to thank you all for the reviews, you're the best I swear, I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>I felt something moving beneath me, my eyes fluttered open as I realized I was resting on someone's bare chest, I shifted my body and my eyes fell upon Draco's sleeping face, he looked peaceful I couldn't help but smile softly at him as I cuddled closer and he held me tighter "don't leave" he whispered, I grinned as I snuggled closer to him as the white sheet was twisted around bodies. We suddenly heard shuffling in the room "the room of requirement" said a voice, I sat up quickly, Draco gave me the sheet to wrap myself with it since he was already dressed in his boxers, we hid behind a pile of junk, and we could see who was standing at the other side through a mirror across from us.<p>

Draco gritted his teeth as Harry opened the cabinet and a bird flew out of it "see you never know what you'll find in her" said Ginny "close your eyes that way you won't be tempted" and then she kissed him, I bit my lip trying to stifle a chuckle as I saw Draco's disgusted face "I can stay hidden up here too if you like" said Ginny as she left, Harry leaving shortly behind her, I started laughing loudly at Draco's expression, I then composed myself after a while and walked past him as I started to get dressed in my lingerie "I can't wear my dress" I said as realization hit me "can I burrow your blazer?" I asked Draco and he nodded, I put on his blazer buttoning it up, I rolled the sleeves so it reached my elbow. The blazer reached about 7 inches above my knees, it was quite short but not provocative thankfully, I took my hair out of its bun as I tied it into a side fishtail, using a cleansing charm on my face, so all the make up was off and I was freshened up. I turned around as I noticed Draco was sitting upon a desk staring at me with a content smile "get dressed" I laughed blushing, he sat there with a smile for a while until he got dressed in his pants, button up shirt and dress shoes as he used a cleansing spell as well, I put on my heels from yesterday and hung up my dress in a closet "I'll get it later" I said and he nodded.

We walked down to the first floor holding hands, it was Sunday morning, and most of the students were probably sleeping in "do you want to get breakfast?" he asked as we reached the first floor "sure" I smiled brightly as I squeezed his hand, he smiled back at me softly as we headed to the great hall. I ate my green grapes with my head on Draco's shoulder "you seem worn out" he said with a smirk "I wonder why" I chuckled and he bit his lip as he looked down at me I smirked up at him as I kissed his neck quickly "how about we go to the room requirements again?" he whispered in a rough voice, I bit my lip tempted but then snapped out of it "no" I laughed "I have about a months worth of homework to make up for" I chuckled and he looked at me disappointed "I guess I should catch up on my work as well" he mumbled and I kissed his cheek.

A month had passed by slowly, Draco's task was making him more tense and nervous where as I tried my best to help him through it, Dumbledore hadn't come back yet, and we were leaving for Christmas break, Severus thought it was best if I stayed with Draco over the break since he was going to be staying at Hogwarts.

"Are you sure your parents wont mind me staying?" I asked nervously "my mom was really glad to hear that you were coming" he said as he put an arm around my shoulders kissing my head as we walked onto the train. Draco opened an empty compartment and we took our seats beside each other, I curled up in a ball as I cuddled up to him "so till when is your task postponed?" I asked softly "until he gets back" he replied quietly leaning against the window and pulling me closer to him "do you think you can do it?" "I…don't know" he said honestly, I nodded understandingly "let's not think about this for the rest of the break" I whispered and kissed his cheek.

We arrived at the Malfoy Manor through floo powder, I exited the fireplace as I dusted myself off "Draco!" said a soft happy voice, his mother came rushing in and hugged Draco whom hugged her back "Kaya" she smiled sympathetically as she hugged me, I hugged her awkwardly back "it's so good to see you two, Draco show Kaya to the guest room, and both of you come down for dinner in an hour, your father wont be here" she told Draco, he nodded as he took my hand and pulled me out of the room and up the stairs neither of us noticing the proud look on Narcissa's face. He led me up the flight of stairs and to the west wing "this is your room, I'm right across from you" he said as he opened the door, I smiled gratefully as I kissed his cheek "my father isn't here so you don't have to dress up for dinner" he said as he laid down on my bed, I laid down beside him and he held me "Kaya" my name was softly spoken as I could feel my eyes flutter shut "yeah?" I whispered back he moved so our faces were close to each others as he cradled my face in one of his hands, caressing my cheek and jaw line "I L…" he started in really soft voice but then went quiet, I held my breath as I bit my bottom lip, his eyebrows slightly furrowed in frustration "you should rest" he whispered, I kissed his lips softly and he kissed back with his hand running through my hair as he pulled me close.

Narcissa told the house elf to get Draco and Kaya, after a while of them not arriving she headed up to Draco's room to find it empty. She went to the guest room, knocking on the door softly but there was no reply, opening the door her eyes landed on the two teenagers in bed asleep, she couldn't help but smile sweetly at them as she turned off the lights and let them rest for the night.

I woke up next morning cuddled up to Draco *I could get used to this* I thought to myself with a happy grin, Draco stirred as he started to wake up, he noticed the sleeping beauty in his arms, the dim light reflecting off her perfect face making her look heavenly, he couldn't help but stare at her with a content smile played across his face, he had to catch his breath as the beauty opened her magical green eyes and looked at his own blue ones, they just looked at each other with soft smiles not wanting to break the silence or the trance they were in, but all great things come to an end as they heard a knock on the door disturbing their little moment of paradise.

Draco got out of bed opening the door slightly, he had a quiet conversation with the person, I was too tired to try and hear as I laid in bed hugging a pillow with a smile on my face "Kaya" came Draco's voice "hmm?" I mumbled with my face in the pillow "I have to go for a while I should be back for dinner or so, there are going to be guests tonight so it's best to dress formal" he said softly, I sat up with a frown "where are you going?" I asked sadly "meeting" he replied with a straight face, I nodded as I got out of bed and hugged him "take care" I said softly, he hugged me back kissing my head as he left my room.

I sighed out disappointed and then decided to take a long bath and freshen up, after I was done I got dressed in grey classical high waist pants, and a thin black wool long sleeved top tucked into the pants, I pulled the sleeves up to reach my elbow and then I pulled my hair up in a bun and put on black heels and then lastly I grabbed my wand as I walked out of the room and went downstairs. My stomach grumbled as I timidly started looking around for the kitchen, I opened a door to reveal a library, with a fire and arm chair which had its back to me, I was going to walk out when I yelped pressing myself against the bookcase as a huge green snake slithered towards me, I took my wand out quickly pointing it at the snake but before I could say anything someone cut me off "Nagini" hissed a silky voice "come here" and the snake slithered away to the armchair.

It was then that I realized whom I walked in on, I was about to sneak away quietly but yet again he caught me "Miss Rountre, come here" he whispered, I grimaced slightly but then walked over to him with poise "my Lord" I spoke softly keeping my gaze on the floor as I bowed slightly "what are you doing here?" he asked as he petted his snake "I'm staying with the Malfoy's over the break sir" "ah! That's right your father's dead and mother's in Azkaban" he cackled I restrained myself from showing any emotions "yes sir" "look me in the eyes" I looked up into his snake like ones "are you not pained by the death of your father? I killed him with his own wand" he said with a smirk on his face as he tried to provoke me, I kept my face straight "the dead don't need to be mourned on, but the living instead" I said softly, his eyes widened with a hint of insanity as he grinned widely "is that so?" and I nodded looking down "look at me" he hissed angrily, I looked back with a dead features "I see potential in you" he said with a smirk and I stayed quiet.

"What are your origins?" "A pureblood my lord, my mother is half Veela where as my father is a full pureblood wizard" I said pride evident in my tone, he nodded not really interested in me "have you any unique skills?" he asked "I'm fluent in Latin, thus I'm good at creating spells" he leaned forward interested "a spell maker?" he said with curiosity in his voice "have you ever killed anyone Rountre?" "no my Lord" I said trying to look at him "unique feeling it is to kill a person" he said as he stood up slowly taking out a wand, my father's wand to be precise "a great feeling of power" he hissed in my ear as he circled around me "ever felt invincible?" he asked as he stood behind me, his breath hitting my ear as his hand rested on my shoulder trailing his fingers up and down my arm "always" I said with a hidden smirk, I could feel him grin "and why is that?" he hissed hot breath hitting my ear, I tried my best not to shudder in disgust "I know what I'm capable of" I stated simply "excellent" he hissed as he grabbed my forearm and pointed his wand at it, I gritted my teeth in pain as tears fell from my eyes, I looked at him with shock as my wrist was burning in agony, I fell to the ground "you're mine now" he hissed, I bit my lip as I stood up slowly "you may leave Miss Rountre" I walked out timidly and then ran straight up to my room.

I curled up in bed as tears fell freely from my eyes, the burning wouldn't stop. After I pulled myself together I sat up and grabbed my wand and I pointed it at my wrist, I started saying a number of spells trying to make it disappear, I groaned in disappointment as nothing worked. I gritted my teeth "Sectumsempra" I said and bit my lip not to scream as a deep slash was replacing the mark, I healed the cut only to make the mark reappear again, I screamed in my pillow frustrated "Kaya dear, are you alright?" came a voice from the cracked open door, Narcissa peeked in concerned "I'm fine" I smiled in a fake way "do you mind if I come in?" she asked with a smile "of course not come in" I said standing up quickly pulling my sleeves down to hide the mark "you've been crying" she frowned as she sat in the chair near the desk "it's just hard being back" I lied and she nodded understandingly "I just want you to know that you can always come visit" she said kindly and I smiled "thank you" "but it would be best if you don't go looking around, The Dark Lord is using our house as headquarters" she grimaced slightly I bit my lip nodding "well, Draco just asked me to let you know that he'd pick you up for dinner, he's resting now" "oh he's back?" and she nodded a 'yes' "take care of yourself my dear" she said and I nodded "thank you Mrs. Malfoy" a called out as she left the room.

I laid on my back on the soft bed as I stared at the ceiling I sighed out bored, I was unconsciously scratching my mark as I laid there thinking of why he wanted to mark me so bad, I mean ok I am a powerful witch but why force upon the mark, it made no sense, unless he planned on using me in something in some task like Draco. Millions of thoughts were running through my head and I groaned as I got a headache, I sat up lifting up my sleeve as I glared at the mark with red skin surrounding it from all the scratching "might as well get dressed for tonight" I muttered getting up.

I decided to wear a short pale gold sequenced dress, it had a straight neckline, it was backless and the sleeves were long enough to cover the mark. I put on really dark eye make up that it caused my green eyes to pop, I put on a bronzer and painted my lips a nude pink so it looked natural, I straightened my hair putting it up in a high ponytail and finally put on my gold heels, I looked in the mirror satisfied with the way I look and sat on the edge my bed feeling quite depressed *knock, knock* I got up opening the door revealing Draco in his usual black suit "hey" I said softly noticing how tired he looked "are you ready?" he asked and I nodded as I took his arm and we headed to the living room where the guests were seated. There were the Parkinson's, Lestrange's, a few people I didn't recognize and Severus. Draco left to greet the guests as I walked directly to Severus taking a seat beside him "are you alright?" he asked discreetly with no emotion "I need to speak with you" I said my voice scratchy, he looked at the clock and then stood "excuse us for a moment" said Severus and they all looked at us curiously especially Draco as we walked outside.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern, I bit my lip as I pulled up my sleeve, he gasped in shock "when did this happen?" "I stumbled upon him by accident, he was asking questions and before I knew it he burned this horrid _thing _on me" I said with a shaky voice, as my eyes weld up in tears "I'm so sorry" he said hurt as he hesitated to hold me "I had no idea that he was staying here" he said depressed, I looked down trying to make my tears disappear "can't I get rid of it?" I asked through clenched jaws while looking down, he lifted up my chin so I would look at him and he gave me a frown, I hugged him biting my lip "you should come back with me to Hogwarts" he said softly, I shook my head "I can't leave Draco here alone" I said and he sighed out "the moment you want to come to Hogwarts just let me know" I nodded and then he said we should rejoin the party.

I noticed Draco sitting exhaustedly beside Pansy whom had her arm latched around his, I sat down quietly as Severus left the room to join Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson I presumed. "I think they should get married before the war, Pansy needs a man to protect her" said Mrs. Parkinson, I was confused as to whom they were talking about but I was never one to peeve with curiosity, Narcissa smiled at her weakly "maybe after would be better, you never know what could happen" she said with a glint in her eyes as she glanced at me, returning to her conversation, I wasn't really paying attention to whatever that was happening around me, my head was killing me from all that happened today and I couldn't get used to the stinging sensation on my forearm.

"Kaya" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see Narcissa "we're going to have dinner now, are you feeling alright?" she asked concerned since she called out my name three times already "I'm fine" I whispered standing up with a fake smile, she nodded even though she didn't believe me. I was walking to the dinning room noticing how Pansy was close to Draco, even Draco was being off I didn't really know what was going on and being confused was not helping my headache one bit, I took a seat beside Severus as we waited for the Dark Lord, and everyone was silent. I was sitting with my head in my hands as I felt it thump and I started hear everything ten times louder than they actually were, Severus shot me a questioning look, and then cleared his throat patting my back slightly. I sat up straight as the Dark Lord made his entrance and sat. He was discussing about how they were going to overtake the ministry of magic not that I cared to listen for I was just trying to keep myself stable.

I was drinking water glass after another "Miss Rountre" someone said suddenly, I put down my glass and looked up "you haven't touched your food, does the food not suit your liking, daughter of the late Arthur Rountre?" said Lucius with a malicious smirk "I'm just not hungry" I said politely with a smile, Narcissa shot me an apologetic glance where as Draco seemed to be frustrated "you seem to be upsetting your son Lucius" said Voldemort smirking towards Draco, I shot Draco a weak smile trying to calm him down, Lucius glared at his son "Severus you seem to have kept something from me" said Voldemort with an insane look "my lord?" asked Severus with no emotions evident on his face "Miss Rountre is a spell maker" he stated and some of the people gasped "I didn't think she was important to you my lord" "you seem to have been spending so much time with her, I thought she was a lost cause, who would of thought that such a fragile girl would turn out be a powerful witch" continued Voldemort ignoring Severus as his eyes were transfixed on me, I glanced down a bit nervous but tried my best not to show it "she will come of great use to us" he said with a smirk "a pawn for the war" smirked Lucius agreeing with the Dark Lord "a pawn? No, no but a queen to the game, train her well Severus she will be the protector of my most prized possession, when the time is needed" he said as he petted Nagini who hissed delightfully as she slithered towards me, I bit my tongue to keep myself from showing disgust as she climbed up my legs and wrapped herself around me.

"She compliments your eyes" said the Dark Lord smirking evilly, I looked at him slightly wide eyed as the snake hissed beside my cheek and then she left back to the Lord, I sighed out relieved and we all continued dinner in silence "may I be excused?" I asked the Dark Lord for I could no longer stand the pounding in my head, everyone gasped shocked of my boldness for no one left the table before the Dark Lord, he smirked knowingly, he knew I was in pain from the mark "of course Miss Rountre" he said in his smooth voice "thank you" I said quietly as I stood and left the dinning room, I walked into my room collapsing on my knees as soon as I locked the door, I clenched my head in my hands as tears fell freely from my eyes, I wished my father was here he would have never accepted this, he would never allow me to become a death eater, what had I gotten myself into?

Draco was seated at the dining table, this day had been one of the worst, he lied to Kaya about the meeting for his father wished to see him, and he knew it was never good when his father wanted to see him. His father wouldn't stop accusing him of humiliating the family for postponing the mission when in fact was Lucius himself shamed the family. His father felt the need to discipline him seemingly he learnt something from his affairs with Kaya's mother. Torturing curses were the best way to discipline a child. Draco then spent the rest of his day in his room, he didn't want Kaya to see him like that, his mother helped heal him up that evening but she was never that good at healing spells so a lot of bruises were visible yet thankfully he could hide them…That night wasn't going well either, Kaya seemed to be out of it but it wasn't the time to sit around and talk since the guests already arrived and Draco didn't wish to be disciplined again, so he ignored the desperate look on Kaya's features and escorted her to the guests. She left secretively with Severus and he couldn't help but feel his heart ache and to make matters worse Mrs. Parkinson was talking about his 'promised engagement' with pug-faced Pansy.

Draco was distracted from his reminiscent thoughts of that day once the adults started to leave the table. He bid his guests farewell as he headed up quickly knocking on Kaya's door desperately needing to see her but there was no reply, he tried opening the door but it was locked "Alohomora" he said quickly and he heard the door click, he opened the door slowly "Kaya?" he whispered yet there was no reply, opening the door more but not all the way for it was stopped, he slid in and saw Kaya on the floor sleeping peacefully yet there were black streaks down her cheeks, and he knew she was crying, he picked her up gently and placed her in bed using a cleansing charm so her make up was removed, he kissed her forehead and left her for the night, it seemed they both went through a lot that day, it only pained him more that he wasn't there for her…


	13. More Than What Meets The Eye

Hello, I really wanted to apologize for the lack of update, I was traveling and trying to get settled down for the new year, I'm pretty packed with projects but I'll update as soon as i can. I hope you enjoy this next part, thank you for reading.

* * *

><p>The line between Good and Evil had been drawn for the young heir of the Rountre clan, she could never be accepted on the good side for she was hand picked by the most powerful and evil wizard of all time, Lord Voldemort. Her eyes were blank and void of any emotion as she stared at the ceiling above her, her long hair pooling around her, nothing could change her destiny now and that was clear to her, and as she was raised she had to cope with whatever hardship that was thrown her way.<p>

I sighed out closing my eyes as I felt the heat from the sun on my eyelids as I stayed in bed that morning, I started to feel uncomfortable from the dress I was wearing last night so I slipped it off in bed leaving me only in my underwear. Lost in my thoughts I was disturbed by a knock resounding in the room, I pulled the covers up quickly to cover my bare chest "who is it?" I asked a bit loudly "Draco" came a soft reply, my muscles tensed a bit as I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom grabbing my silk robe. It was hardly decent, the sleeves weren't hiding my new mark and my lean legs were showing too much for my liking but nevertheless I opened the door, hiding my left forearm behind my back.

"Good morning" I said softly with a fake smile as I tried to calm myself down, he looked restless and his hair was unkempt, he was in a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved v-neck shirt "good morning" he said stepping in, closing the door behind him. His eyes traveled to my body as he bit his lip only the slightest and then looked away to the side of the room, I looked down with a slight blush as I tugged at my robe seeking more coverage "can we talk?" he asked quietly with a strained tone his eyes darting towards mine, I bit my inner cheek and I nodded slowly "you seem to be upset…I'm sorry for my father at dinner...and I'm sorry for Mrs. Parkinson, she has no say in whom I should marry…" he said quietly and nervously as he looked at his feet seemingly very interesting to him at the moment "marry?" I heard myself ask confused "it was _you _they were talking about? **You** and **Pansy**?" I asked with a hurt tone "I'm not going to marry her" he said quickly as he touched my cheek, I backed up "I gave myself to you Draco" I said weakly with pained eyes, he looked at me with a lost expression not knowing what to say "maybe coming here was a bad idea, nothing good came of this" I whispered as I gave him my back "I'm leaving" I said not daring to look at him "Kaya that's not fair, I didn't do anything, I want you to stay…here…with me" he said as he hugged me from behind and I felt myself melting away.

My eyes were tightly shut as I forced myself to stand ground I wasn't going to be some mistress as he trolled around with his future wife, once a marriage was promised between two noble pureblood families you had no say in it, you couldn't simply cancel it as you wished for that would cause bad blood between both families, and at times like these with the Dark Lord rising and the war arriving, no one wanted to be on anyone's bad side for too much was at risk. I wiggled myself out of his hold "we both know you have to marry her" I said softly as I turned to face him with a numb expression.

Draco couldn't read Kaya's face she wasn't the same, he noticed the fake smile she gave him this morning and if she didn't know about the marriage then why would she be so formal with him? He traced through his mind trying to figure out what else he could've done that could harm the beauty that stood before him, he needed to know why she was crying yesterday, why she wished to leave today, it was more than the promised marriage with Pansy that much he was sure of.

"There's something you're not telling me" he said with a bit of a harsh tone and distant eyes "you have your secrets, it would seem only fair that I have mine" I said coldly, he glared at me as he advanced towards me and looked down at me with fire in his eyes, I looked up at with unwavering ones "tell me what's going on" he hissed "I'm not entitled to tell you anything Mr. Malfoy" I glared his eyes widened only the slightest for I have never been this cold towards him, there was so much he didn't know about me "…Kaya" he said after a moment of silence his eyes tired and evident with hurt "I'll see you at Hogwarts" he said under his breath as he walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I stood at my spot not moving as my eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall, I bit my lip holding back the sob that scratched the walls of my throat, and I failed to notice my hands that were fisted so strongly that my nails imprinted the palms of them. A shatter of glass echoed off the walls as I jumped shocked and looked at the broken perfume bottles that laid scattered on the floor, I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding as I started to breath hard, my head was in immense pain as tears fell from my eyes, I had to get out of here so many strange and bad things were happening I had to get out…

I changed into a simple white spring dress and an oversized grey cashmere cardigan on top, I had the house elf pack my things and requested her to send it to Hogwarts form me, I walked into the fireplace as I headed to my destination trying to wipe out all the memories that swam through my head about my winter spent at the Malfoy Manor.

I walked out of the fireplace which was located in Severus's empty office, I dusted myself off and walked to his empty desk my fingers trailing around the corners of the desk until I sat in his chair, my eyes focused on the wood designs on the desk, as I sat in the silent cold office of my godfather "Kaya!" came a soft surprised voice, I looked up and saw none other than Mr. Potter, I looked up at him with soft eyes "hello Harry" I whispered loud enough for him to hear "what are you doing here?" he asked keeping his distance as he stood by the door "I could ask you the same" I replied never tearing my eyes off of him "detention essays, I came to drop them off, I was staying here for the vacation so figured I'd get it out of the way" he said taking steps closer showing the pile of paper in his hand, I nodded at him as I played with the long sleeves of my cardigan unconsciously "I thought you went back home" he said softly standing directly in front of the desk "no home to go back to" I whispered and only I could hear, I then looked at him "don't you want me here Mr. Potter?" I asked with a weak smirk playing across my features and he frowned "would you like to go out for a walk?" he asked gently and I bit my lip nodding only the slightest as I stood up, he smiled discreetly and I mustered up the hardest to try and return a smile even though he could hardly tell that it was a smile.

We sat at the large snow covered Weeping Willow that overlooked the grand lake, we sat in silence not a word was spoken, I hugged my cardigan closer to keep myself warm as my hair flew around me due to the soft breeze, Harry stood at my left he was quiet for once which I appreciated greatly for I needed time to think. A lone tear fell from my right eye as I closed my eyes softly as a shaky breath escaped my lungs that caused smoke in the air "Harry" I said softly looking at him only to notice that he was looking at me already with a solemn expression "you're lucky you know" I whispered and he looked at me confused "you're surrounded by so many people that love you and you love in return…it's hard to feel that, love and care for someone…it comes naturally to you, you're lucky" I said smiling weakly and then looked back out to the scene in front of me "you have people that care for you as well" he said after a moment of silence "Severus" I said with a small grateful smile as my eyes watered up "I have Severus, that's more than enough" a few tears fell from my eyes, and he gave me a sad look "and your parents?" he asked timidly, I frowned "just my father…but he's gone now" I whispered sadly "I'm sorry" "we all lose people" pain displayed in my green orbs "and Draco?" he asked eagerly but tried to hide it "we all lose people" I repeated with a sad smile.

Harry looked at the girl that stood before him "and Draco?" he asked he couldn't help but feel eager, he wanted to know about them, he wanted to know how she felt, he wanted what Draco had, that love he couldn't attain "we all lose people" she replied with the most heartbreaking smile, not even a spark of happiness shot through Harry's body, he thought he'd be happy to hear that they weren't together, that she wasn't Draco's, but the look on her face that only caused Harry to wish Draco was in his place at the moment, cause he knew that no matter what he would say it could never make the green eyed lonely girl happy.

"I'm sorry" I said chuckling weakly as I wiped the tears from my eyes then hugged the cardigan more to feel warmth, I felt a hand touch mine and looked at Harry with lost eyes, the tears weld up yet again and spilled slowly, he squeezed my hand trying to comfort me but that only caused me to pull away from him and he touched his scar in pain, he shot me a quizzical look, and I bit my lip in pain as I felt a burning sensation on my forearm, I looked at Harry with wide feared eyes, tears fell more from eyes blurring my sight "you have the mark don't you?" he shouted and I sobbed, I shook my head as I took off in a run, I heard footsteps running behind me so I ran faster and faster not knowing where I was heading I just kept running, everything was getting dark and I was surrounded by trees yet I kept on running I yelped as I tripped into a hole I started grabbing the vines that fell threw, but they were too weak and kept on breaking, I was panicking catching on vine after another trying to pull myself up but finally I fell into a pool of cold water. I swam to the surface and to solid ground, I breathed out frantically trying to catch my breath in the blue illuminated underground cave.

I jumped up in fright something hissed at me I looked around scared, but I couldn't see anything around me, I felt something slithering up my legs, I looked down and saw the water, the water was shaped as numerous women, they grabbed a hold of my leg as they tried to pull me into the water "let go!" I yelled my heart beating rapidly for I had never been this scared before "let go! Let go!" I cried out desperately "leave her be" came a strong voice, the water creatures let go but still glared at me from a distance, I looked around trying to find the source of the voice, when a woman protruded from the water she was made of water but as she sat on a large rock the water washed away to reveal a woman with platinum blonde hair it was long very long, it covered most of her body, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, her eyes were purest of blues and her skin too fair to look real, and the shape of her face was the most interesting it look a bit animalistic that it showed that she wasn't human.

"Who are you?" she asked in a silky voice "Kaya" I said feeling weak, I despised myself at that moment for weakness wasn't a word that I ever wanted to describe me, she started sniffing through the air "she's one of us" she said to the water, the other women started to leave the water turning into their solid form, all were equally beautiful all were dressed in the same short pure white silk dress that clung to their perfect bodies "she's hideous" said one of the voices and the rest started giggling "she's human" said another "quite beautiful for a human" I just stood there dumfounded and offended yet still held my tongue for obviously they were not human and I did not know what powers they held, and being in their territory they had the upper hand "silence" hissed their leader.

"I am Galifrey" she said as she stood up walking towards me, she walked across the water seemingly so light "you're rare...A half breed usually attains the looks of a Veela yet you posses the power instead" she said with wide eyes filled with interest "Veela?" I asked finding my voice "you're pure Veela" I whispered shocked "the first of our kind" she said smiling proudly "untouched by the human species, but you…you are interesting, who was your mother?" "Patricia Rountre" I replied "daughter of?" "my grandmother Melody, she had no lat name" I replied "you never met your grandmother?" she asked "she died the exact day I was born" "I'm assuming you're a witch what is your wand made of?" "unicorn hair, and rosewood" she looked confused and upset "no, no that's not it, there's something else I'm missing…how did she die your grandmother?" "no one knows, she was perfectly fine they said, she was at home in bed, my mother left to check on her and all she found was a bed soaked in water, and that is the way a Veela dies correct?, she goes back to her true form?" I asked, she nodded "you were born in that room?" she asked and I nodded still not understanding why she was asking so many questions "do you have any possessions from your grandmother?" and I shook my head ' no' "why did your mother check on her?" "she felt a chill run down her spine as if something bad was going to happen" I said remembering the story my mother would tell others "ah!" Galifrey's eyes lightened up "a breath of life" she whispered "a powerful Veela Melody was" she smiled with soft eyes "you shall stay here with us, until you fully understand your powers" she stated "come I will show you your room, you have a great journey ahead of you" her eyes twinkled in knowledge.

Draco spent the rest of his vacation at the Malfoy Manor, he was depressed and he didn't try to hide it, his task was due as soon as he got back to Hogwarts, the moment Dumbledore arrived he had to be ready. Kaya…he hadn't heard from her since the day she left, not that he tried to contact her, his pride had gotten in the way. Draco got off the Hogwarts express and walked into the gleeful castle everyone was happy to see one another again, where as his eyes only searched the crowds trying to find that one face that had been haunting his thoughts "Malfoy" came a voice he shot his head to the right and saw Avery with Blaise trailing behind her "good to see you" she winked "where's Kaya?" she asked with a playful smirk knowing fully well that they spent their holiday together "how the hell should I know Vatch" he hissed glaring at her, she looked at him wide eyed "she wasn't with you?" "she spent her holiday at Hogwarts" he replied annoyed "her bags are untouched, that's strange" Avery's thoughts went back to Kaya's neat bags in the dorm, if she did stay here it would've showed and Draco shot her a confused look.

All the students were seated in their tables for dinner now and dark eyes surveyed the Slytherin table, Severus couldn't find the green eyed child *where is she?* he thought worried, he got up causing the teachers to look at him confused, he ignored the looks and stormed towards the Slytherin table "Mr. Malfoy" came his mundane voice, Draco looked at him and Severus noticed the disheveled and weak state of the boy "where is Miss Rountre?" he asked, Draco's eyes widened slightly "she came back to Hogwarts over a week ago" he replied, Severus quickly stormed out of the great hall soon followed by Draco as they both hurried to the empty Slytherin common room "Kaya!" shouted Severus as he climbed up the stairs to the girls dormitories, he found her bed everything untouched "the Dark Lord! does he have her?" hissed Severus glaring at Draco, Draco shook his head 'no' "I'm sure of it" he said.

Everyone in the great hall looked back at the two figures that left hurriedly "I wonder what's going on?" asked Hermione suspiciously "they seemed worried" Harry sat there in silence as his thoughts went back to Kaya and the day he ran after her, he lost her after a while and decided it was best to go back to the castle, but she never showed up, not once, he went and searched for her but he could find no trace, maybe she got hurt, or was she so frightened that she ran far, far away he did not know. Harry stood up abruptly and the attention of the great hall went to him "Harry what are you doing?" asked Ron confused, Harry ignored him and ran out of the great hall, Ron and Hermione at his tail as they all headed to the Hogwarts Dungeons.

"Professor Snape" shouted Harry as he saw Snape at the end of the hall with Malfoy "what do you want Mr. Potter?" glared Snape "it's about Kaya…she came back to Hogwarts, I saw her" said Harry breathlessly "what did you do to her Potter?" hissed Draco as he shoved Harry to the wall ready to strike, Harry pushed him off "nothing!" he hissed "where is she Mr. Potter?" Snape asked his strong façade washed away as concern was written all over his features, Severus couldn't lose her, he couldn't lose the closest thing he could ever have to a daughter "we were at the lake…she was upset, and she had the mark" Harry said, he wasn't angry at her not one bit, he didn't hate her, he felt sorry for frightening her, he could tell she was hurt. Everyone went silent either in shock or they didn't know what to say, except for Draco whom found his voice through the mist of his confusion "what mark?" he asked with pained eyes, and Severus simply frowned "carry on Mr. Potter" his voice etched with eagerness "she got scared she took off into the forbidden forest, I went after her but I lost her…" Harry's voice was weak "why did you not inform me of this!" yelled Snape angered, Harry stood quiet for he knew he was mistaken for not telling anyone, for as far as they knew she could've been lost or worse dead.

Kaya walked out of the forbidden forest, her hair had grown reaching her waist, her eyes were a glistering mix of greens and blues, her skin fair and pale, she was an exotic beauty for her new found powers they had changed her, they had caused her to be more intact with her origins. I walked towards the castle barefoot, I could feel the damp grass send chills up my spine, I couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of power that rushed through my veins, I inhaled the sweet sent of the water and trees that surrounded me, my senses have excelled in so many ways. I stood in front of the gates as my short silk white dress clung to my body from the drizzle of rain. As I went to open the gates it was suddenly flung open "hello" I smirked and the little group looked at me in shock "Kaya" said Draco breathlessly and my eyes simply glittered in mischief "I'm back".


End file.
